Second Chances
by akili
Summary: Spock and Nyota reconnect after their first meeting on Vulcan nearly a decade ago. This story occurs after First Contact but before Surprise Surprise and is meant to be a sequel to First Contact, but can be read independently. Pre-Movie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

* * *

Nyota entered her father's spartan apartment and dropped her bags on the floor before flopping onto his long black sofa.

"Ny? Are you back from Iowa already?" Kiano, Nyota's father, asked from the kitchen. "How was it? Did you see the Enterprise?"

"It was great!" Nyota sat up. "Oh Baba, you have no idea! I'm going to be on that ship! If it is the last thing I do, I'm going to work on the Enterprise."

Kiano had never seen such a look of determination in his daughter's eyes. He nodded at her and told her that he believed her. Nyota told him about the trip. It was unremarkable beyond seeing the Enterprise in person and some local kid had trying to pick her up. Kiano raised an eyebrow at the last, but Nyota assured him that nothing had happened. Nyota had only been living with her father for a few months; however, life was so much better in San Francisco that Nyota felt at home. Nyota had gotten accepted to Star Fleet Academy in the spring and come to live with her father after her mother made it clear that she disapproved of Nyota's choice. She had no more coursework to complete for entrance to the academy, having completed all of her prerequisites during her first month in California. Her father, who was fairly well connected, had arranged for her to accompany an old acquaintance, Captain Pike, to view the most important ship that Starfleet would have.

Nyota had never felt so sure about something in her life. When she was not walking around the campus, imagining herself as a student, she was reading through the books that were on the syllabus for the classes she knew she would be taking. She had finished the textbooks for Basic Warp Theory, Stellar Cartography, Elementary Temporal Mechanics and, of course, the History of the Prime Directive. When she was not reading, she spent the balmy summer nights walking around the city. It was such a different place than the one she grew up in. Nairobi was a capitalist mecca, so it attracted any numbers of interesting people but San Francisco was different. The people in San Francisco seemed to work together so smoothly. She knew that the Federation's administration was based in the city and that the collaboration amongst the planets of the Federation had something to do with it; however, it seemed so much more genial than that. It seemed to Nyota that San Francisco was a model that the rest of the systems in the quadrant should be based on.

The best part of living so close to the Federation offices and Starfleet was that Nyota could practice her linguistic skills. Nyota spent most of her time as a child traveling with her father to various worlds and spoke most of the Federation languages fluently. She taught herself Romulan when she was nine years old and had practiced with her father's friend Tyvoc, who had been an intelligence officer during the Earth-Romulan War. There were other worlds that weren't Federation that she had less experience with-- Cardassian, El-Aurian, Bajoran and Ferengi were languages she had taught herself in the past year and she was still working on Klingon. Nyota watched people pass from the coffee shop window and wondered if any of them would like to talk to her.

The truth was that Nyota had not really met too many people since coming to San Francisco. She had some friends from her program at the local university back home; however, she had not anticipated leaving home so suddenly and had not been able to keep in contact with them. Nyota's father often invited her to events but Nyota was not sure they were the right place for her. She was, after all, just a student. Nyota was most comfortable milling around in libraries and museums or people watching. She was a student of Human and other natures before anything else. She loved watching the way that people interacted with each other and language was a large part of that interaction. Nyota had been drawn to exolinguistics since she had first learned what it was. She loved it. She embraced the idea of being able to communicate and facilitate communication between cultures. When Nyota had applied to Starfleet it had been the opportunity to be a bridge between two groups that drove her even though she did not have a clear idea what she would ultimately want to do.

Nyota spent a lot of time exploring the city both with her father and on her own. She loved wandering around by herself. She had not had any freedom to explore before she had moved in with her father and she could spend an entire day simply looking in the windows of stores or testing her understanding of conversations in Tagalog or Arabic. Most of the time, due to the city's often dreary summertime weather, Nyota found herself where she was today; in a coffee shop, watching the people come in and out, studying and sampling small portions of conversations.

Today there was a pair of Andorian clerks on the far side of the shop that were heatedly conversing about a topic that Nyota could not identify due to her timing in the conversation and there was a young couple arguing in French. Nyota was reading over an advanced phonology book that she had downloaded earlier in the morning. The familiar mist descended over the city and she ducked in to curl up in a soft chair, study and sip Jestral tea. Nyota liked to watch people but she never considered herself an eavesdropper. Usually, she just liked to see if she could pick up the nature of a conversation before she went about her own business. Today however, the couple that was speaking French were being rather distracting. They were arguing about the female's propensity toward infidelity. When the man, a tall blonde with vibrant blue eyes stormed out, Nyota reflexively looked at the woman. The woman glared at her and stalked out after the man. Nyota slid down in her chair embarrassed at what she had just heard.

"They were being very annoying." A man with a thick accent slid onto the sofa that was across from Nyota. "I think they were asking for us to listen to be honest." The man was young, no older than 25 and had heavy coffee colored curls that hung down to his bright green eyes that were framed by thick lashes of the same color.

"I wasn't trying to listen." Nyota said quietly.

"Of course not. They were forcing their problems on you." The man shook his head, his hair shifting as though it were dancing. "My name is Noah. Noah Eban. I did not mean to interfere with your studies. I was just somewhat disgusted by their behavior." Noah began to move back to his original seat.

"I'm Nyota." Nyota quickly offered her hand to Noah.

"Nyota? That's an interesting name. Noah and Nyota, very similar don't you think?" Noah sat back down and smiled one of the most dazzling smiles Nyota had ever seen. Nyota actually felt her cheeks go hot. "So," Noah gestured to Nyota's PADD, "are you reading anything interesting?"

"Huh? Oh, well yes. But probably only to me." Nyota was flustered. "It's just a copy of Advanced Phonology for a class."

"Oh that is very interesting. That makes sense. You obviously take an interest in language. Your English is impeccable and you could understand that couple." Noah nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah." Nyota smiled widely. "I study a lot of languages." She paused and looked at Noah for some time. He was very handsome. "Your accent makes me think that you're from Tel Aviv? Is that right?"

"Yes! Well, actually, I'm from Giv'atayim, but you're very close. You were able to figure that out just by listening to my accent?" Noah's eyes sparkled in the rare ray of sunlight that passed through the window.

"Well, yes, it's something that I sort of do... you know, as a hobby I guess." Nyota looked down bashfully. "Maybe it'll come in handy one of these days." She shrugged.

Noah and Nyota spoke for a short while before a man in a very well tailored suit approached him. Nyota had not seen him come in but Noah seemed to know him. Noah very politely excused himself and told Nyota that he was interested in talking to her more if possible. He gave her his card and told him to call her if she felt like it. He left soon after, making sure to flash that smile at Nyota as he walked past the window. Nyota was happy that Noah was walking away because he would have been able to pick up her flush as he smiled.

When Nyota had gotten about a third of the way through the book, she looked up to see that it was very already dark. She wrapped up her things and wondered how time had gotten away from her. Part of it, she acknowledged as she made her way out to the street, was that she had been unable to focus on her textbook because of her interaction with Noah. He was very charming though, so she felt excused in that regard. He had not said much about himself; however, Nyota had discerned that he was a business man, that he traveled extensively and that he was in San Francisco for a big transaction. Plus he was perhaps one of the most handsome men she had ever met before.

Nyota had very little experience with boys. She had crushes on occasion, but she had yet to have her first kiss. Part of it was because Nyota was generally very focused on what she wanted. For the last two years or so, she had been focused on getting into Starfleet Academy. The other part was that Nyota was not really sure how to actually get from liking someone very much to getting a boyfriend, or even a kiss. Some of her neighborhood friends thought that it was because Nyota was slightly pushy. Nyota didn't think she was _that _bad, she had met worse for sure. Nyota did know what she wanted, she was stubborn and she did not tolerate certain things, like meanness or bullying, but she knew lots of women with worst personalities than her who had boyfriends. As Nyota rounded the corner to her father's apartment building she wondered if she should try to remedy this problem before she started school. It would be terrible to end up on the Enterprise, traveling to the neutral zone and dealing with life or death situations with absolutely experience of being in love. She was fairly sure that once she actually matriculated, she would have no time for romance. She didn't have time for romance as general matter though.

Over the next few days Nyota contemplated whether to call Noah. She changed the route of her morning run to pass the coffee shop that she had met him at. She absentmindedly fiddled with his card while she studied. Mostly though, she lay awake at night and wondered what his lips might feel like on hers. Of course, Nyota realized that nothing may ever happen. She really didn't know much about Noah and at the top of the list of things she didn't know was how old he was. Nyota had just had her 16th birthday and although she expected that she would probably befriend and, perhaps, date people older than her as she moved through her career at Starfleet, she had her limits. If Noah was much older than she thought, or didn't realize how young she was, there would be a problem. There might be any number of problems though and Nyota tried very hard to keep her expectations realistic; however, she still felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she went back into the coffee shop.

***

Spock missed the summer time emptiness of the faculty lounge. The academic year had not yet begun; however, most of the professors had started to filter back into the building, preparing their syllabuses, catching up on relevant periodicals and, unfortunately for Spock, replicating their lunches, holding loud conversations and making messes in the computer science department's faculty lounge. Spock had come to enjoy the faculty lounge on his own terms when only the departmental secretary would occasionally wander in, refill her mug with hot water for tea, and wander out again. Spock's office was satisfactory, of course; however, it lacked the space that Spock found preferable. The lounge, in the summer, turned out to be just as neat and orderly as his office, but he could spread his many projects out on the long table that Commander Chiu was currently sitting at with a dripping meatball hoagie.

Spock felt that Starfleet was a logical decision but he wondered if accepting the offer to teach from Rear Admiral Nunez had been wise. It had seemed so at the time. Spock had anticipated more time to pursue his own academic interests, access to top of the line research facilities and an opportunity to further his career in the process. Now, however, Spock was unsure if this was what was best for him. During the last semester his students had taken up far more time that he had accounted for, constantly asking questions, appearing at his door and catching him in the hallway. Spock did not actually mind these activities, it was logical to educate those who lacked education after all, but it certainly drained time from his academic research.

Spock had hoped to make headway on a paper about using computer modeling to facilitate the prediction of battle scenarios and he had also hoped to spend some time in the Federation Archival Library to study ancient communications between the Star Empire and Vulcan. Spock had thought the paper would be useful since there seemed to be, in the last 20 years or so, an upswing in the amount of unprovoked attacks on a number of vessels. Spock wanted to do the archival research in order to teach a comparative ancient literature class; however, he would be writing his own text, that is, if he ever had sufficient time to dedicate to it. Spock used his time efficiently but continually added more tasks to his already bulging responsibilities, thus pushing his extra-academic projects back further. In any event, Spock realized that he would have to push certain portions of his work back further. School would be starting soon and there would be students asking questions, performing dismally and professors allowing melted cheese to drip onto his PADDs.

Spock was less consigned to his fate when he got an email from the head of the Department indicating that he would be teaching different courses than he had prepared for. The email indicated that instead of teaching Advanced Computer Modeling, Intermediate Vulcan, Artificial Intelligence and Advanced Interstellar Algorithmic Function that he would be teaching all of the courses at the beginning levels. Spock took a short time to meditate before wandering into Admiral Erickson's office.

"Admiral. May I have a word?" Spock said quietly.

"Spock, if this is about your changed course load, I don't really want to hear it." Ana Erickson was a silver haired woman that never smiled. Spock would have appreciated this quality about her, however, it seemed that her lack of smiling corresponded directly to her lack of civility.

"Sir, I simply wish to know why such a change has occurred with so little notice." Spock stepped further into her office.

"It doesn't matter does it Lieutenant Commander?" Erickson kept her eyes on her screen, refusing to look up at Spock. "You are a member of this department and as such you will teach the classes that the department requires. You can take up any non-computer science changes with the language department, but as far as Computer Sciences, you do what we ask you to do. Otherwise it is insubordination, are we clear? You're not hear to tell me that you're incapable of doing the work you're assigned are you Lieutenant Commander?"

"No sir." Spock clasped his hands behind his back.

"Then you're dismissed." Erickson's looked up at Spock at last, a hard look in her eye.

Spock turned to leave. As he walked down the hallway Dr. Perlman, a civilian member of the faculty, caught up with Spock.

"Looks like you got stuck with the intro courses huh?" Dr. Perlman was an average looking man. He had average brown hair, brown eyes and was neither fit nor obese. He was utterly unremarkable; however, his mind thought in ways that no one else had in the last century. Spock found him to be quite interesting.

"It appears so." Spock looked at Dr. Perlman, he insisted on being called Seth but Spock never had. "It is not a matter of my inability to teach the class it is simply that.." Spock was cut off.

"It's that no one wants to babysit new recruits Spock. No one likes to teach the intro level curriculum. We all have to do it once. If you get on Erickson's shit list, well, then you might be stuck doing forever. You remember Lieutenant Commander Earl right? That's what drove him away. Never got to teach to people who could think for themselves. Listen, just use the same curriculum but chop the latter two thirds and go through the first part at a snail's pace. That's what I do. Prevents me from reinventing the wheel." Dr. Perlman clapped Spock on the back and sped off down the hallway.

Spock found himself unable to accept Dr. Perlman's advice. He had to reinvent the wheel. He used the last 6 weeks before classes began to completely rework his syllabi and lesson plans. Spock was also in the midst of programming the Kobayashi Maru so he only finished his revised plan for classes just prior to his receipt of the his class lists from the registrar. The lists were late because they had been submitted to Commander Chiu, the person who was originally slated to be teaching the intro levels. He did not even have time to look the lists over completely until the day that classes started.

* * *

Author's note: This is meant to be a sequel to First Contact. I think it'll work okay as a standalone story though, although it will necessarily reference events and plot points from First contact. Also, I'm still on the same timeline as most of the other stories-- hence Nyota's age.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated content

* * *

Nyota was trying to stay calm. Classes started the next day and she had let Gaila talk her into coming out. Gaila had anticipated all of Nyota's arguments and pointed out that the need to study was lessened since classes had not actually started. Nyota conceded the point. Besides, Nyota had finished the texts for each of her classes, so in reality when her professors covered the material, Nyota would simply begin reviewing; still, as the clock ticked onward, Nyota felt a bit of panic. Nyota wondered if she might oversleep if they didn't get back to the dorm soon. She looked around for Gaila, not seeing her in the immediate vicinity, she began walking around the club that they'd come to.

It wasn't a loud club. It was small and since it was Sunday night, it was relatively empty but for the dozen or so Starfleet cadets. Nyota left her club soda at the table as she began to search for her roommate. Nyota had heard bad things about Orions, from her mother especially, but she liked Gaila and instantly trusted her. Nyota hadn't met many Orions while traveling with her father. Nyota checked the ladies room first and then moved on to the bar. She didn't see Gaila anywhere. As she turned back toward the dance floor and tables she walked straight into Noah.

Nyota had talked herself out of calling Noah. She decided that there was just too much going on in her life to complicate it further by trying to figure out some guy. She did not even know if he would actually like her. She had not been able to tell if he was interested in her, or if he was just being polite when he struck up a conversation with her. Plus, other than the fact that he was good looking, she knew almost nothing about him. Nyota would have liked a boyfriend, maybe, but now was just not the right time. Nyota told herself that whoever she fell for would be willing to wait until she had time to give to a relationship.

"Sorry." Nyota tried not to look embarrassed. "I'm looking for my roommate."

"Was I so unmemorable a few weeks ago that you don't know me from a stranger in a club?" Noah looked down at Nyota and touched her arm. Nyota felt her cheeks go hot involuntarily.

"Oh, no. I remember you." Nyota smiled soothingly. "I just need to get going, I have class tomorrow. No offense on me not calling, I am really busy right now. I don't think I have time," Nyota moved her arms around "for this right now."

"Uhura!" Gaila screeched as she came up from behind. "Who is this lovely young man?"

"Oh, uhm, Gaila this is Noah, Noah, this is my roommate Gaila." Nyota was at once happy to see Gaila and a little scared of what might happen next.

Noah was pleasant to Gaila but for the most part, he only had eyes for Nyota. Even when Gaila pressed against him, he politely distanced himself from her and looked into Nyota's eyes. Nyota was not aware that men were able to resist Orion flirting. Nyota had forgotten how soft his lips looked. It was probably better that she had never seen him at the coffee shop again because she would not have been able to resist making a fool of herself. Nyota was able to think clearly enough to remind Gaila of the time and eventually, the Orion agreed to leave. Noah asked Nyota to call him. He stood close enough to her to smell his cologne when he said it and he told her he would be looking forward to it. Nyota mumbled something incoherent before Noah walked away and Gaila took her arm as they walked home.

"I don't know Gaila," Nyota said as her roommate crawled into the bed that was parallel to hers. Nyota sat on her own bed in pajamas. "I don't know anything about him. Plus I really don't have time to be distracted. And I don't think he even likes me like that. I think he's just being nice."

"Uhura, come on." Gaila rolled her eyes at her new roommate. "I don't mean to sound conceited or anything but if a guy ignores me and stares into your eyes, then he likes you _in that way_. Besides, what have you got to lose? Calling the guy isn't committing your life to him right? Give him a call after class one day and see what happens. If you don't like him, you never have to talk to him again."

Nyota really couldn't argue with Gaila. She was much more experienced with men than Nyota was and what she was saying actually made sense. Nyota wondered if she was overreacting to something minor. She could call Noah when she had a bit of free time and see what he wanted to talk about. If they hit it off, then she would worry about what happened next when she got to it. If not, Gaila was right, she never had to talk to him again. Nyota lay down and pulled the covers over herself. She would call him tomorrow after her last class of the day. She'd be ready to cut loose a little after her Introduction to Interstellar Algorithmic Functions class with Professor Chiu.

***

The first day of classes was always trying. It was infrequent that students, even third year students, knew what Spock's expectations were and the first day of class was generally spent informing them. Spock thought it was an inefficient use of time; however, he had learned during his first semester teaching that he would have to do it else chaos would ensue. It was particularly trying this time because approximately 38% of the first year students that entered the classroom and saw Spock at the lectern turned around and left again. For some reason, no one believed that Spock was Lieutenant Commander Jonathon Chiu and the registrar had not bothered to inform them that the professor had changed although the class, time and location had not. Most of the classes were filled with interruptions as students made their way back into Spock's class and loudly called out their questions about what the class was. Spock was beginning to wonder if the first year cadets had uniform visual impairments. None of them seemed to see the class title projected on the holo-screen.

The day progressed very slowly. Spock knew that his classes were the very first Starfleet Academy classes for a majority of the students. Many of them acted as they had in other learning institutions, leaning back in chairs, feet on desks, whispering during the lecture. Spock spent most of his time disabusing the students of the belief that such actions would be acceptable. Spock also had to respond to the groans when he went over the syllabus and explained the assignments that would be due. Spock could have sworn that when he saw Lieutenant Commander Chiu in the hallway, he was laughing at him.

At the end of the day Spock was almost ready to simply leave a pile of syllabi on the lectern and allow the students to fend for themselves. His meditation schedule had been interrupted and he was low on patience. When he walked into the classroom most of the students looked the way he felt, tired and shaken. Spock was heartened that it had been a long day for all of them as well. Perhaps the sense of unity would make the last hour of the afternoon go faster. Spock was not optimistic.

Spock handed out a seating chart for the students to fill in and quickly scanned the class list. His eyes stopped at the bottom of the list when he read the name Uhura, N. Spock looked up suddenly and scanned the room. He could see no one who resembled the girl that he had met nearly ten years ago on Vulcan. Still, in Spock's mind, Nyota Uhura was a bony, awkward child. Even if he were able to imagine her as a young adult, he would imagine her in similar form. He certainly saw bony, awkward adults but none of them were the right gender or complexion to be Nyota. Spock thought about whether there could be another N. Uhura. The possibility certainly existed. The letter N could stand for Nicholas, Nasim, Nadia or Nina. Kiano Uhura and his family were unlikely to be the only Uhura's in Africa, much less on the planet or in quadrant. Spock put it out of his mind. He could calculate the probability of another N. Uhura in his Introduction to Interstellar Algorithmic Functions class another time.

Spock launched into his introduction to the class. The class was a survey of one portion of computer science from the entire Alpha Quadrant. It covered the very beginnings of algorithmic study on all Federation planets, analysis of algorithms, the use of algorithms aboard Starfleet vessels and the use of algorithms to think through command situations. The class was not all first year cadets, it included a number of cadets who were required to take the class as part of their computer science major. The course would cover constructing algorithms, efficiency and practical application in addition to covering a thorough history. The class would cover why Betazed algorithms were unique and why, surprisingly, the most efficient algorithms were not from Vulcan, but from Tellar Prime.

Spock had almost made it through the description of the class when he saw her. She was not mostly knees and elbows anymore; however, Spock knew it was her. She was sitting in the second row, one seat off of the middle. She sat next to a bored looking Orion woman. Her hair was pulled away from her face, but hung down her back. Spock cocked his head to one side and peered at her. He looked at her for such a long time that a number of the students that surrounded her turned to see what had drawn his attention. Finally, Spock shook his head and resumed speaking. He finished the description of the class and launched into his lecture.

At the end of the class the students dazedly stood up and lumbered toward the door. Spock, with the completed seating chart in hand, turned toward his holo-projector and turned it off, removing his slides. He went about comparing the seating chart to the class list to evaluate those who had attended. Indeed, the woman that he had seen was Nyota Uhura. Fascinating. Spock wondered why he had kept such an old image of Nyota in his mind. He knew, logically, that she would no longer be seven years old; however, it had not occurred to him that she would grow into a mature Human female so rapidly. It made sense, especially since Spock's skin had cleared, his body had grown and he had broadened through the shoulders himself. As Spock was contemplating the intervention of time, he was interrupted.

"Spock?" Nyota said softly. "I mean, Professor Spock." She smiled shyly.

"Ah," Spock somehow recognized her voice even through the years. "Cadet Uhura. I was surprised to see you today. I apologize if I drew undue attention to you during class."

"It's okay Spo...er... Professor Spock." Nyota shook her head. "I'm going to have to get used to calling you professor. You're a senior officer after all." Nyota smiled up at him. "What are you doing here? I mean, I can see that you're teaching but how? Aren't you too young to be a professor?"

"I finished my Academy training early. I was assigned to a ship; however, I was offered this position. I thought it would be beneficial to my research interests and placement on a particular ship." Spock felt somewhat awkward. He wanted to tell her that he had decided to join Starfleet because she had spoken about traveling into space but could not think of a way that it was appropriate.

"I had heard you enrolled in Starfleet." Nyota looked down. "When I was last on Vulcan I looked for you and they told me." Nyota said, responding to Spock's unasked question.

Spock was taken aback. Nyota had returned to Vulcan and had looked for him? Spock felt relieved. Spock had looked for Nyota when he came to Earth and felt that it was an illogical activity, but continued to do so until his work load prevented further searching. Nyota's admission that she had looked for him made his endeavor seem less illogical. She obviously remembered Spock but Spock wondered if she remembered what they had talked about that night. Spock had never spoken to a person in such a spontaneous and unguarded manner before. It had affected his entire outlook on interpersonal relationships.

Just then, the Orion woman called from the doorway and Nyota responded. She awkwardly waved goodbye to Spock. Spock wanted to ask her questions. He wanted to ask her whether she had completed all of the things that they had spoken about. He wondered if she faced bullying when she finally began school. He wanted to ask her about her studies. Although Spock would never articulate it, what he really wanted was for Nyota to remind him that it was sufficient for him to just be himself. Spock had thought that coming to Earth would be easier than living on Vulcan; however, it was not. Few people directly confronted him about his mixed heritage; however, interaction was much more difficult and he often felt that he was speaking a language that no one else did. He had never felt that way with Nyota, even though their time together was short.

Spock finished packing his things and walked back to the his office. He passed through the large groups of cadets, their new uniforms still crisp, as they milled after their last classes of the day. Spock was lost in thought when he entered the Departmental offices. He passed the faculty lounge and barely paid any attention to the holovision news program that was describing a sudden uptick in identity erasure, a more violent type of identity theft that took the extra step of attacking the target and removing all evidence of identity, including genetic.

* * *

Author's Note: Nyotarules brought up a good point and asked about what the age of consent on United Earth was in this story. I figure that it makes sense that it is sixteen since currently, the vast majority of places on Earth have an age of consent that is 16 (it varies, of course, from 12 to 19 (for young men in Saudi Arabia I think but by and large most countries go with 16 for male/female relations).

I've got a decent sized chunk of this story written so expect frequent updates until I run out of chapters to post. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

* * *

"What were you talking to him about?" Gaila asked as she and Nyota made their way to the dining hall for dinner.

"Who?" Nyota was thinking about the phone call she had made to Noah. He hadn't answered so she left a message. She had not been sure it was even the right number since there was no message identifying the owner of the voicemail box. It wasn't even as though it said the phone number, there was simply no message. Just a tone. Nyota had tried it a few times to see if she had mis-dialed but finally left a message after the tone and was unsure if she had been successful.

"The Vulcan." Gaila shook her head.

"Spock?" Nyota tilted her head. "He's half Vulcan. I wasn't really talking to him about anything. I knew him when we were kids. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Really? From the way he was looking at you I would have said that he more than knew you." Gaila wiggled her eyebrows.

"Please Gaila. I was seven." Nyota shook her head. "He was just surprised to see me. I guess I was surprised too, I haven't thought of him for a few years. I didn't even know he was teaching here. How could I have missed that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're too distracted by _Noah_." Gaila breathed the name seductively , making Nyota laugh.

"I called him so you can stop pestering me about it. I left a message, I think." Nyota shrugged and followed her friend as she got in line for dinner.

Nyota's first winter in California was not what she expected. San Francisco was certainly cooler for most of the year than Kenya however the constant chill and low ceiling of the bay area made her sluggish. It took almost all of her energy to meet her father in the park for their morning runs. It didn't help that Noah had kept Nyota out late more nights than not. They had been casually dating for a few months.

Noah had responded almost immediately to Nyota's phone call back in the fall. They had talked and Nyota had taken the initiative to bluntly ask the questions that were on her mind. She had found out that Noah was only 20, just a few years older than her and that he had taken a friend up on a business opportunity and skipped any formal education. He was always very vague about the nature of his business but Nyota decided that he was too nice to be involved in something too bad. She imagined that his business was something dull like the production of the styli for PADDs or something equally fascinating. Noah had been a perfect gentleman on their first date. He had opened all of the doors for her and pulled her chair out. In fact he was a perfect gentleman on all of their subsequent dates. He had never even tried to hold her hand, much less kiss her. He did tell her that she was beautiful often, so Nyota was fairly sure that he was interested in her romantically.

Nyota had been out with Noah eight times since the fall and he usually called her late at night, just as she was preparing to go to bed. Nyota had asked Noah why he never called her at a more regular time and he had said that his work kept him busy until late. Still, she enjoyed his company. He was smart and seemed genuinely interested in what she was studying even if she didn't think he understood it. It wasn't that Noah was less intelligent than she was, it was just that his intelligence tended to go toward other topics. Their last date had been to a choir concert and afterward they had walked around in the cool November air until Nyota told him she was cold. He had given her his coat and had, finally, put his arm around her as he escorted her back to her dorm.

When Nyota came in she still had the scent of him in her nose. Gaila looked at her and was greeted by Nyota's smile.

"Did he finally make a move?" Gaila asked.

"No." Nyota's smile faltered. "Well, he put his arm around me. I was thinking, do you think he's waiting for me to make a move before...you know?"

"I don't know." Gaila shrugged. "I've never had an experience like that. Maybe he's extra careful. I don't know. I'm starting to wonder about that guy myself Uhura."

Nyota and Gaila stayed up for a few more hours talking. When morning came, Nyota considered ignoring the clock but finally slogged out of bed. She met her father in the park, bundled in thermal running tights, several layers of shirts and insulated ear warmers. Nyota had told Kiano about Noah but he had not approved of Noah's vagueness. Kiano told Nyota that anyone worth knowing was forthright about who they were, so she had not mentioned the date from the night before. Nyota wanted to experience Noah for herself so she held back information about her continued relationship with him from her father, something she had never done before. Her father had asked her about school, about whether she'd spoken to her brother and whether she would be pursuing a summer internship as she had mentioned a few weeks ago.

Nyota had not made much headway on the internship. She sat in the library and looked out the window. Nyota needed something to do over the summer. She would not be returning to Nairobi and although her father had offered her the option of acting as a translation intern at the Federation, Nyota didn't think it was close enough to what she wanted to do to be helpful, although she would certainly consider it if she didn't come up with anything else. Nyota's godmother, T'Mana, had suggested that Nyota spend the summer on Vulcan, working with her on crafting Vulcan policy. That wasn't what Nyota wanted to do either. Nyota needed to find an internship that would allow her to hone her linguistic skills in a context that would be suitable for service on the Enterprise. Nyota had, unsurprisingly, really enjoyed the xenolinguistics course that she had taken and was drawn to that academic department. Nyota also really enjoyed her Interspecies Protocol class and hoped to somehow fuse the teachings into something usable for the summer.

"Cadet?" Spock passed Nyota as she was staring out the window.

"Oh, Professor Spock." Nyota smiled up at him. "Are you well?"

"Yes." Spock nodded. "Are you well Cadet Uhura?" Spock thought Nyota had been somewhat distracted in classes as of late and he noticed that there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine." Nyota frowned. "I'm trying to think of an appropriate internship for the summer. The deadline is during winter break and I still haven't come up with anything that will be suitable. I'm getting a little nervous about not being able to get the application materials together in time. I don't want to sit around navel gazing all summer."

"I see." Spock was relieved. He had not spoken to Nyota outside the context of his class since the first day and he did not know if it would be appropriate for him to inquire as to her health; however, choosing an appropriate academic internship was a logical reason for distraction. It was something that he had struggled with as well. "May I inquire as to the field that you are interested in Cadet Uhura?"

"I'd like something that focuses on xenolinguistics in some way; however, it would, ideally, incorporate interstellar protocol. I've looked through the catalog for something that would fit but I haven't found anything that would be challenging enough. I guess I could go do something that was easy just to say I did it but I don't know. That seems to be wrong somehow."

"I take it that you have decided to pursue the coursework that would lead to attaining the position of a communications officer? That is logical considering your aptitude for languages." Spock recalled Nyota's fluency in Vulcan.

"I think so." Nyota nodded and then rested her chin in her palm. "It seems really suited to me. Not that I'm not enjoying your class on algorithms."

"I take no offense." Spock turned to leave. "If I am alerted to any opportunities that would meet your criteria, I will certainly forward them to you. It is my hope that you find what you desire." Spock nodded at her.

The encounter with Spock in the library reminded Nyota of something. She liked talking to Spock. She'd forgotten that with the passage of time. When she was a little girl, she'd felt comfortable with him. She remembered that she never felt she had to dumb down her level of conversation for him to understand, even at age seven. Spock had been surprised at her ability to speak Vulcan, but he had not been surprised that she was as smart as he was, unlike other Vulcans. It was certainly refreshing to have him understand exactly what she was getting at when she was talking about internships and xenolinguistics.

***

Spock mostly saw Nyota sitting down but it had not been lost on him when he watched her walking around campus that she was not at all a little girl anymore. Spock was, technically, bonded to T'Pring; however, the status of their relationship rarely changed. They mutually found each other to be lacking for a number of reasons and before Spock had even reached adolescence, he had determined that he would not go through his life bonded to her. He had heard nothing from her, even in his mind, since he had left Vulcan for Earth.

It was not that Spock was looking for a bond mate or even that he was physically interested in Nyota, it was merely something that he took note of. Nyota's weight was very evenly distributed and her skin was smooth and blemish free. Spock happened to notice, if he saw her on a rare sunny day, that her hair shone in the light as well. Spock straightened his posture as he walked from the library back to his office. Spock reminded himself that he had no time to take a physical interest in Nyota. 19.8 hours of his day was dedicated to the cumulative time required for his teaching, his research and his paper. After taking care of his basic nutritional and hygiene needs, he was only left with 2.97 hours for meditation or sleep.

Spock enjoyed certain physical gratification; however, it was not necessary. Spock had come to the conclusion that he enjoyed such activities despite it not being his mating time when he had accompanied his roommate, Cadet Alain Merle, to a Terran establishment called The Wet Bar. Spock had encountered a young woman who was attractive enough, not as attractive as Cadet Uhura, and very curious about Vulcans. Spock thought the experience had been quite logical as it illuminated something about human behavior and allowed him to relate to his fellow cadets. Still, Spock had not found the activity to be so fascinating that he pursued it in the manner that other males his age tended to. Spock certainly had not felt the feelings of love that so many Terran poets and lyricists had referred to. Spock was unsure if Vulcans were capable of romantic love. He knew his mother loved his father; however, when his father indicated why he married Amanda, he said it was because it was logical. Spock was sure that other versions of love existed on Vulcan, the bond between parent and child for example; however, during his subsequent sexual experiences nothing that would allow him to understand love had been illuminated. Spock speculated that the Human idea of romantic love was caused by hormones that he lacked due to his Vulcan heritage.

Spock did find himself thinking about Nyota frequently though. Her performance during his class was the only high point of the semester's teaching duties. She seemed to comprehend the concepts that he taught with minimal effort and instead of asking different versions of the same questions over and over, she made insightful queries that Spock was pleased to answer. Her understanding of nuance was a gift and she tended to turn in her assignments before they were due. Her thinking was distinctively organized and she lacked the chaotic air that so many of her colleagues had.

Despite Spock's high regard for Nyota's performance, he had not found a good reason to speak to Nyota outside of classes although he thought it would have been favorable. He recalled making plans to resume their friendship when he was younger but he could not think of how to go about it. It seemed somewhat strange to attempt friendship with her especially since, now, he was not only older than her, but a commanding officer. Spock had become friends with superiors when he was a cadet, he had become acquainted with Christopher Pike who had noted that if Spock refused immediate assignment and chose to teach, he may have a place on the Enterprise; however, somehow this seemed different. Perhaps Spock would ask Captain Pike about this situation at some other time. Now, Spock had to begin to write the final exams for his classes.

* * *

Thanks to ayachan1412 for being my beta reader!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its associated content

* * *

Nyota watched the spring drizzle from her father's apartment window. She liked a few lazy days of spring break but Nyota found that she got bored very easily. She was happy that she would be meeting Spock later in the day to help him with a research project. She had gotten an A+ in his computer science class and he had asked her, after the grades had come out, if she would be interested in helping him organize his comparative literature research. He'd told her that Captain Pike had made the suggestion.

Of course Nyota didn't have much free time, so she was only going to be able to help Spock during her breaks or when she had little else to do, but she was excited to be able to fit it in, even if it was for a moment here or there. She wished that he had asked her at the end of fall semester so that she could have helped over winter break; although she did get to spend some time assisting in the interpretation of diplomatic talks between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Nyota had opted to attempt two majors, so she was taking almost double the course load of other cadets. She was still studying xenolinguistics but she was also finding herself more interested in protocol and ethics. Nyota still had time to drop one major if she chose to but she was fairly certain that she would be able to complete both. Fortunately, the work that Spock had offered her was right up her alley and she could certainly use the distraction.

Things had been going better with Noah, in some respects and more poorly in other respects. On the plus side, Noah had actually managed to kiss her. They had both been in town over the winter break and they had gone to see someone carve ice sculptures in Union Square before ducking into Ghiradelli chocolates to warm up. Nyota had wandered around the store looking at all the different types of chocolates that were offered. She had settled on a small box of specialty truffles. Noah had been teasing her and asking her to share. She was feeling playful in the warm, chocolate scented air. When she held a chocolate up, as though she would feed it to him, she popped it in her own mouth. He had finally pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. After Nyota's initial surprise, she leaned into the kiss. According the Gaila, the kiss had been chaste and dull, but Nyota had loved it. It had been romantic, well timed and just the right speed for a bookish cadet.

In other respects, Nyota had begun doubting Noah. He would disappear for long periods of time and never told her where he went. He was generally upfront about his family but never mentioned any friends. She had never seen his apartment, which wasn't so bad since she never brought him back to her dorm room, but at least he knew where her dorm was. Nyota only had a vague idea of where Noah lived. Also, it was becoming clearer that they didn't have as much in common as Nyota thought ideal. While Nyota was content to study or spend a night in, Noah always wanted to go out. Nyota was sociable and had even been called perky by Len McCoy but even she sometimes wanted to cuddle on the couch and watch a holo. Finally, there was just something about Noah that was not sitting right with her. Usually when she was really feeling it and was just about to say something, he would take her in his arms and kiss her unchastely and it would be forgotten. Unfortunately, Nyota forgot for shorter and shorter periods. As she spent more time with Spock, even though her time with him was abbreviated at best, she noticed the difference between the quality of conversation. Nyota thought that if anything, talking to her boyfriend should be more exciting than talking to her professor.

Nyota walked into Spock's office and downloaded the correspondence that had come from the Federation Archival Library. Spock had given Nyota the access code to his office and to his Archival account so that she would be able to short though and organize the correspondence that he had found between Ancient Vulcan and the Ancient Star Empire. It was actually quite interesting to Nyota because when the Romulans moved off world they necessarily left family behind. She enjoyed shifting through each generation's correspondence with the other. She found that the progression in style, not to mention language, between the Vulcans and Romulans as decades went by was a better reflection of the impact of Surak than any book of his teachings, although she would never tell Spock this opinion. Nyota had sorted through 1200 articles of correspondence in the last 4 days. She was doing a simple sort presently, just by age, region and language.

"Cadet Uhura." Spock nodded at her when he walked in and saw her seated at his desk. He passed her by and sat in another chair with a PADD and stylus in his hand.

"Professor Spock, do you need me to move? I don't have to do this here. I can download this to a PADD and do it anywhere." Nyota started to get up.

"Cadet I am not in need of my desk. Please continue your work." Spock waved her down again. "I was working in the lounge when you arrived. I have plenty of space if I require it."

"Oh. Okay." Nyota shrugged and turned her attention back to her work.

The pair worked in silence for a while and then Nyota's personal communication device chimed. She looked embarrassed and rose to take the call in the hallway. Spock heard none of Nyota's conversation but it lasted for some time. Eventually she returned, sighed loudly and began her work again. A few moments later, the device chimed a second time. Nyota looked at it, rolled her eyes and hit the mute button. She looked at Spock apologetically and then stuffed the device into the pocket of her jeans. About 30 minutes passed when the device began buzzing. Nyota groaned and took the call at Spock's desk.

"Hello?" Nyota said tersely. "No. I can't. I told you I was busy." Nyota took a breath. "No, really. Not tonight Noah, I can't I've already got plans." Nyota looked down at her lap. "Listen Noah, you've been gone for weeks and then you pop up and expect me to drop everything?" Nyota paused. "I know I'm on spring break but that doesn't mean that I'm not working on something. Listen, don't call me anymore tonight ok? I'll call you tomorrow." Nyota closed the phone and looked at Spock. Spock pretended to focus on his PADD. "I'm really sorry Professor Spock." Nyota sighed.

"Is all well?" Spock felt he had been asking this over and over again.

"It's my boyfriend. He wants to meet up tonight but I'm committed to getting through the most recent download from the archives. There are at least another 700 from this download. If I focus I think I can get them done tonight."

"Your boyfriend?" Spock raised an eyebrow. "Cadet Uhura, if you wish to meet your... boyfriend, I will not object. This work is extracurricular and I understand that you are doing it as a courtesy to me."

"No, Professor Spock, it's fine. I don't want to meet up with him. I'm a bit cross that he thinks I'm meant to just be at his beck and call. Besides, even if I weren't, I think I'd rather be here." Nyota smiled at Spock lightly and turned back to her work.

"I see." Spock took a deep breath. "I take it that you will be here for the greater portion of the afternoon then? Is there anything that I can offer you to make your work go more smoothly Cadet Uhura, please do not hesitate to ask." Spock said quietly. He hadn't expected Nyota's response.

"Actually, since we're on break, would it be possible if you just called me Nyota and I just called you Spock?" Nyota said hopefully. "If you think it's inappropriate, then I understand completely. I just remember that night all those years ago." She smiled again.

"Certainly Ca... Nyota." Spock caught himself. "If there is anything else, do let me know."

***

Spock finally had to admit to himself that his interest in Nyota was not purely professional or platonic. The day that he had learned that she had a boyfriend he had been unable to focus enough to meditate. The only logical explanation, he deduced, was that he disapproved of her dating. There was no logical reason for Spock to disapprove of Nyota dating, he did not disapprove of anyone else's personal life, unless he had something in mind himself. Despite Spock's newly revealed interest he decided that he would keep it to himself. Spock wondered if being friends with a cadet was problematic; he knew being in a physical or emotional relationship with one would be. Still, Spock had agreed to call her Nyota while they were not in strict professor teacher mode. Spock thought it was fine, especially since Nyota was not currently in a class with him, however, Spock made sure to be very careful. He did not want a perception of impropriety to rise.

In truth, Spock had hoped that he would be able to resume their friendship and they had. Nyota spent several weekends during the spring semester in Spock's office, chatting about the communications that she was cataloging and her interest in them. Their conversations meandered from that topic frequently. They spoke of interesting development in physics, they spoke about a new life form found on Pares VII or they might speak about local news stories or the happenings in their respective departments. Nyota had committed to a major in xenolinguistics and had, where possible, tested out of the core classes. Spock had encouraged her to do so since he believed it would be logical in her pursuit of a double major. Spock had done much of the same when he was in Starfleet. Spock tried to disregard the fact that his encouragement of Nyota's advanced placement would require her to take his phonology course the following fall and decided that it could not be helped.

Nyota's ability to avoid certain required classes allowed her a more regular class schedule and Spock found her in his company more and more often. Nyota was focusing on her Ethics/Protocol major during the second semester so she frequently had interesting things to tell Spock that he was not readily aware of. Inwardly, Spock was content. The relationship that he had cultivated over a few short hours a decade ago had not diminished. Nyota was still everything that he had hoped she would be. She made no comment on things that he did that others had judged alien. She never decried his humanity. She remained interesting, articulate and kind. She even brought him a small canister of redspice from a grocery store that specialized in Vulcan food stuffs one evening when he was working late. The only problem that Spock could find in their relationship was her boyfriend Noah.

Spock still had no intention of pursuing her. In fact, after a significant amount of meditation, he believed that he was able to see Nyota in a completely non-sexual manner. Spock's problem with Noah stemmed partially from the one sided conversations that he happened to hear and the rare occasions in which Nyota would disclose something about her relationship. Spock's mother informed him that friends frequently disclosed information about their romantic relationships with one another, so Spock listened patiently when Nyota made certain complaints about Noah. Spock's mother had not, however, advised him that it was generally inappropriate to make unsolicited commentary on such relationships.

"I don't even know anymore." Nyota said to herself after turning off her communications device. It was a warm spring day. Nyota and Spock had moved from his dark office to a sunny tea house to work.

"Pardon?" Spock was not sure if Nyota was addressing him and he found it more logical to ask.

"Oh, sorry Spock." Nyota shook her head slowly. "It was Noah. He says I'm not taking him seriously. All of a sudden he wants to move things along."

"I do not understand." Spock cocked his head and looked at Nyota.

"No. Of course not." Nyota took a breath. "We've been going out for the better part of this academic year, almost eight months. For the first three and a half months we moved at a snail's pace. It drove me crazy. He wouldn't even hold my hand." Nyota looked out the window. "But now? Now he wants to know where I am and what I'm doing. I don't ever know what _he's _doing. And it isn't even the double standard that bothers me so much. Now he just wants me to stop my life to pay attention to him. He knows I'm a student. He knows I'm doubling up with my major, still, all he ever says is that I don't love him enough. He says that if I were serious about a future with him, I'd make more time for him." Nyota frowned. "Gaila says that this is just how relationships are. I don't know if that's true. I wouldn't ask him to rearrange his life for me. It's really frustrating."

"Perhaps you should cease your interaction with him." Spock said calmly.

"What?" Nyota's eyebrows went up.

"Perhaps you should cease your interaction with him." Spock raised his voice to ensure than Nyota could hear him.

"You think I should break up with him? Just like that? I'm just a little frustrated Spock." Nyota shook her head again.

"Perhaps he is correct." Spock continued, "Perhaps you do not love him adequately to meet his needs." Spock thought that what he said was perfectly logical however he was catapulted back to another time when he was confronted with Nyota's unhappy face. He'd seen it several times as a child and he tensed in preparation for what he knew would come next.

"What the hell do you know about it Spock?" Nyota whispered harshly across the table. "Like you've ever been in love."

"Have _you_?" Spock answered blankly as he sipped his tea. As usual, when Nyota was angry, Spock felt it more acutely than any of his own feelings. When Nyota was a girl, she had asked him a question and had taken actions in anger that occupied his thoughts and emotions for significant amount of time. Spock knew that he had never been in love though, so he did not understand why the question lingered at the front of his mind. He would have to take time during the summer to meditate upon it further when Nyota was not there to distract him.

"I can't believe you Spock." Nyota stood up abruptly. "I can't believe you would say that to me. I thought we were friends." Nyota's mouth had turned into a thin, hard line. She turned and stormed out of the teahouse as Spock watched her walk away.

Nyota no longer appeared spontaneously to assist Spock during the final weeks of the spring semester. He occasionally saw her from a distance, her ponytail swaying as she walked, but he never spoke to her. Spock asked Captain Pike what he might have done in such a situation and the Captain said that it would have been best to stay quiet, even if it was clear that the woman in question did not love her boyfriend. Dr. Perlman echoed the sentiment, albeit somewhat more boisterously. Spock felt like his office was empty now without Nyota's presence; however, he dutifully resumed her cataloging where she left off. He hoped that a summer apart might cause Nyota to forgive him, at least enough for Spock to apologize.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks to ayachan1412 for being my beta reader! Thanks to everyone for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

* * *

Nyota was unhappy. She took an internship in the of the Federation Office of Diplomatic Affairs and it was good for her to be learning about protocol, ethics and the application of the Prime Directive but it was a little dull. It certainly was not the type of work she was hoping for when she, ultimately, got posted to the Enterprise. Still, Nyota held out hope for something important to happen that required both excellent translation skill and diplomatic presence; however, so far, it had mostly been paperwork about trade agreements, taxes and negotiated waste contracts.

Nyota would have preferred to be working on Spock's book. She was not going to, but it would have been preferable to looking over another recycling agreement. Nyota sighed. If she was truthful, she missed Spock. If she were really truthful, she had gotten mad at him because he had been a bit too insightful about her relationship with Noah. Nyota was frustrated. Things were not supposed to be this way. She was supposed to complain about her professors and find little fault with her lover. Instead, Noah had been complaining about how much Nyota spoke about Spock. He wasn't the only one who thought that Nyota's topics of conversation were a little Spock heavy. Both Gaila and Kiano had started to glaze over whenever she spoke about her computer science professor.

Spock was just an interesting person, Nyota rationalized. She could not help it if they were drawn toward the same things and enjoyed each other's company. At least Nyota hoped that Spock thought her company was enjoyable, she wasn't sure since he never contacted her after the incident in the tea house. Of course, Nyota realized that the whole incident was her fault and that the burden was on her to make amends. Still, it would have been nice if Spock had made an effort. She did not expect it though. Spock was a Vulcan after all and as such, he did Vulcan things. Sometimes doing Vulcan things meant being unpleasantly blunt.

Spock had been right. Nyota did not love Noah. Even if Noah was around more frequently or if he had been less demanding, she did not think that they'd go anywhere as a couple. They just wanted different things out of life. Nyota was not going to take a planet side job to stay with Noah and Noah seemed ambivalent about Nyota's plan to go into space. Unlike her father or Spock, Noah seemed to be skeptical about Nyota's ability to get a post on the Enterprise. He always said "we'll see" when Nyota spoke about her career plans. Spock never said such things. Spock believed in her and told her that it was likely that she would be posted on the Enterprise when it was finally finished. Nyota regretted giving Noah false hope. She knew she probably shouldn't have slept with him, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Now that she had, it seemed harder and harder to disentangle from him. She had never broken up with someone before and she couldn't think of the best way to do it.

It didn't help that Nyota really liked being with Noah physically. She had nothing to compare it to of course, but she loved the way Noah's body felt against hers. Nyota just wished that she and Noah were more compatible in other ways. She still had no idea what he did to earn money, although he seemed to make plenty of it. There was nothing to indicate that his work was illegal or dangerous, but there was nothing to indicate that it wasn't. Nyota supposed that being a successful business man would explain the lavishness of his apartment even without explanation. He had finally taken her there when she pointedly asked what he didn't want her to see there. Noah was worldly and sophisticated but there was something that just didn't add up. Nyota wanted to give him a chance, but after almost a year of chances, things still weren't what she wanted them to be.

At the beginning of August, Nyota had to stop into the Xenolinguistic Departmental offices to drop off a form that confirmed her major. She was doing it on her lunch hour and was rushing out of the building when she made eye contact with two black eyes that were directly below two thick dark eyebrows that were unusually arched. Nyota took a deep breath but Spock spoke first.

"Nyota." Spock said formally.

"Spock." Nyota responded in kind. As Nyota passed she took a deep breath and thought about it. She was tired of being mad at Spock. He had just asked a question that Nyota had been unprepared to answer. "Spock?" Nyota paused as Spock pivoted to face her. "I want to apologize for my irrational behavior a few months ago. I shouldn't have overreacted. You asked a legitimate question, very personal, but legitimate. Friends can ask personal questions I guess." Nyota shrugged and stared at his chest, not quite able to reach his eyes.

"I accept your apology Nyota." Spock let out a breath. "I also wish to offer an apology for offering unsolicited input on your personal relationship. I trust your judgment in all things. You have proven yourself to be a very capable young woman and you are unlikely to require my interference or advice on your personal matters."

"I accept your apology too Spock." Nyota smiled at him.

"Then we are still friends?" Nyota had never heard Spock say the word out loud so it seemed to Nyota like he was testing it out.

"Yes, of course." Nyota looked at his face. "That is, if that is something you're interested in." Nyota thought it was quite possible that Spock would prefer to remain professional acquaintances only.

"I find that to be suitable." Spock looked at her and began pulling something from the pocket of his tunic. "I believe that it is appropriate for friends to give each other gifts?"

Spock took a step toward Nyota and handed her a small object. It was yellow gold in color and smooth. Nyota took it in her hand and inspected it. It was a fossilized spider that had been captured in amber. The amber was smooth and roughly the size of an egg, the spider preserved perfectly in the middle. Nyota looked up at Spock, a question in her eyes.

"A reminder." Spock said quietly. "For your birthday. Family pholcidae. I did not know when I would see you next so I have carried it with me."

Nyota did not say anything else. With the amber egg in her hand, she turned quickly so that Spock would not see the tears in her eyes. Nyota had not expected Spock, of all people, to think of her on her birthday. In the days that followed, Nyota began to think of Spock differently. Spock had been, at best, a friend that shared her professional interests and had an intellect that matched hers. Now, Nyota wondered about him in other ways. She wondered if Vulcans, or half-Vulcans, were capable of being romantic. Nyota's godmother, T'Mana, was certainly thoughtful. Spock's gift, a memory from a night on Vulcan ten years ago, was so thoughtful that it approached the romantic. Nyota tried to put it from her mind; however, suddenly, when she saw Spock come and go, she began to notice the slenderness of his hips and the width of his shoulders.

Nyota was back in Spock's office the next week after she ended her day at the Federation Office Of Diplomatic Affairs. She had agreed to come in after her internship hours to divide the translation work. Translating ancient dialects of Romulan and Vulcan was difficult, especially as the two civilizations flourished separately. Dialects changed. Romulan shifted from neutral forms into a more aggressive language while Vulcan lost all of its aggression and became completely formalized. Nyota was glad to be back in Spock's company. She had almost forgotten how nice it was to be able to speak openly about her life. She found that she had to censor herself when she was with Noah. She was able to talk to Spock both about a newly implemented Federation policy and the phonetic differences between the Aenar and the Andorians. Spock was informing Nyota about the texts he would be using for Advanced Phonology that fall while she scanned her translations for errors.

"Spock." Admiral Erickson grunted before looking at Nyota and softening slightly. "We're going to need you to program the Kobayashi Maru again this semester."

"I understand sir." Spock did not look up from his PADD. It was a routine statement that Spock indicated that he expected.

"Also," The admiral added off handedly, "Commander Calimlim has been called home to the Philippines for an emergency. We don't know when he'll return. We're going to have you handle the intro courses again this year. I've already spoken the xenolinguistics department and they've approved the removal of your class. I trust it won't be a hassle because you did it all last year." Erickson turned to leave, a satisfied look on her face. Spock's face slipped momentarily, his brow creasing at the news, but nothing else. Spock composed himself from this slip and open his mouth but Nyota beat him to it.

"Sir?" Nyota spoke up. "It may not be my place but I'm counting on taking the Advanced Phonology course this fall. You're not just impacting Professor Spock, but all of the xenolinguistic students that were counting on taking the course Admiral."

"Listen here Cadet," Erickson began "you're right. It isn't your place. Spock is assigned to the Computer Science department. We loan him out to the Xenolinguistic Department at our pleasure." Erickson's face began to redden as she spoke.

"But Sir," Nyota's eyebrows came together. "You're being incredibly inconsiderate to our entire department! There are at least 13 final year students who need this class to complete their major. Spock is the only person available." The admiral's eyebrows rose at Nyota's casual reference to Spock. "If you pull him from the class, then they won't offer it again until spring. It'll be too late for many of them by then. Do you devalue the students of other departments so much that you'd rather have them fail to graduate than to ask another member of your faculty to take the intro courses?" Nyota's voice rose involuntarily.

"Cadet I don't think I appreciate your tone or your implication. If the Lieutenant Commander is uncomfortable with my staffing choices, he is welcome to join your department. I'm sure it would be all rainbows and kittens there." Erickson rolled her eyes and turned to leave the office.

"Great." Nyota sighed and slumped back against her chair.

"I appreciate your attempt to intervene on my behalf Nyota."

"Yeah." Nyota gave a dry laugh. "I guess old habits die hard."

***

Unsurprisingly, Spock found that Nyota was even more effective at accomplishing a beneficial result than when she had been a child. She petitioned the xenolinguistic department and all of the students within to demand that Spock be released from any course that would conflict with the Advanced Phonology course that he had been slated to teach. On the first day of class she wandered the campus with a petition to present to the registrar. She accumulated well over 300 signatures in just under six hours. When she presented the petition to the Acting Dean, Spock was informed by an unusually subdued Admiral Erickson that he would be permitted to teach his original course load and that Lieutenant Commander Chiu would be taking the introductory courses this semester.

Spock could not be sure but since the day that he had offered Nyota a birthday gift, something all of the Humans he knew agreed would be appropriate, he sensed a shift in their relationship. Spock thought that Nyota was watching him more often. He also noticed that she spoke of matters that were decidedly more personal she had previously. She spoke of her roommate and about her family. She explained why she had come to live with her father in San Francisco, albeit vaguely, and invited his thoughts on her personal choices. She had once even asked if he favored a new hairstyle. Spock was sure that it was still within the parameters of Human friendship but the change was interesting nonetheless.

One thing that Nyota would not speak about was the conversation that prompted their disagreement in the spring. She had not, on a single occasion, brought up her relationship with Noah Eban. Although Nyota had apologized, she had not said that Spock was correct in his assertion that she and Noah should cease relations. He did not know if the two were still together. Spock thought that they may be; however, because Nyota was frequently distracted and at one time, Spock observed her eyes to be somewhat swollen and red. Spock had never seen Nyota actually cry before. He had seen her with tears in her eyes but he was unfamiliar with the crying process and could not verify his observations. Even if Spock were able to confirm such an event, Spock had no idea what to say about it. He had deduced that commenting on Nyota's relationship with Noah did not proffer the desired result.

It was not until Spock and Nyota had finished the translations for a set of Romulan Correspondence for a particular era that it occurred to Spock what the desirable result might be. Spock and Nyota walked off campus on an unusually warm Saturday in early September. In the sunlight, Spock took particular notice of the sweep of Nyota's neck against the yellow t-shirt that she wore. Nyota had been wearing her hair back in a low ponytail and it accentuated the delicacy of her jaw her cheekbones and her large almond shaped eyes. Nyota was long legged, even though she was somewhat shorter than Spock, and he took long strides to keep up with her. Occasionally, he fell behind and was able to observe the years of competitive running that had shaped her body. Even in the simple attire of jeans and a t-shirt, the swell of Nyota's hips as they emerged from her waist stirred something familiar in Spock. He would have to meditate immediately upon returning to his quarters.

Spock and Nyota entered a small coffee shop for a beverage. Nyota indicated that she would be returning to her father's after the translations were complete and Spock had agreed to choose refreshment from a place that was convenient to that location. When Spock held the door for Nyota he was impressed by her wide smile and noticed it immediately when she began frowning.

"Spock, let's chose another place. There's a good Vietnamese restaurant nearby, I'm sure we can find something vegetarian for you. If I remember correctly, we can get nuoc sam, it'll be perfect in this warm weather." Nyota turned toward Spock as she spoke.

"Nyota?" A man approached from near the counter. He had long brown hair and a thick accent. He had been sitting by another man, that one with a shaved head and a dark suit. Spock cocked his head at the man, uncomfortable that he knew Nyota's name.

"Oh." Nyota looked down. "Hi Noah."

"Is that all? I don't hear anything from you for weeks and all you have is a 'hi'?"

"You're certainly one to talk about extended absences." Nyota crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not doing this now Noah. We're leaving. Goodbye." Nyota turned toward Spock and motioned for him to follow her out the door. Spock stood for a moment and considered Noah. It was illogical; however, Spock decided that he did not approve of his existence in Nyota's life. His absence would be the most desirable change that could occur in Nyota's life as far as Spock was concerned.

"What do you mean goodbye? And who is," Noah pointed at Spock, "this guy?" Since it was a weekend, Spock was not wearing his uniform and simply wore black slacks and a black turtleneck sweater since the day was so warm. Nyota obviously had not mentioned Spock to Noah, that, or she failed to mention his Vulcan heritage.

Nyota was already out the door which left Spock and Noah alone and facing each other. Spock was directly in front of the door. Noah stood and stared at Spock for a moment and moved toward the door to follow Nyota. Spock did not move. Noah stood back, his eyebrows coming together and moving closer to his eyes. Spock still did not move. Eventually Noah, perhaps having a distant memory of a factoid about Vulcan strength, stood back and simply eyed Spock. Spock remained calm and met Noah's gaze until finally Noah looked away. Spock nodded before going outside and meeting Nyota who was walking up the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry about that Spock." Nyota had taken her hair down and now ran her hands through it, a gesture of frustration.

"You did nothing that requires apology." Spock said quietly.

"You were right you know. I do need to break things off with him." Nyota shook her head. "Every time I try he disappears. And when he comes back, it's like what we just experienced. He never calls me when he's back in town, he just shows up somewhere I'm meant to be with an expectation that I'm going to fawn over him and hop back into bed." Nyota looked up at Spock. Spock struggled to hide the emotion that the revelation about Nyota's sexual relationship had on him. "I just wanted to give him a chance you know? I should have trusted my gut. I wanted to prove that I wasn't elitist or stuck up or too focused on my career." Nyota took a deep breath before asking the next question. "What do you think Spock?"

"I think you are a logical person that has engaged in illogical behavior. Surak says that the logical person will right illogical behavior and that the illogical person will cease logical behavior." Spock spoke without any pause or consideration.

"Huh." Nyota looked at Spock. "So you're saying that I, as a logical person, will ultimately fix this mess that I've gotten myself into?"

"It stands to reason." Spock said as they walked.

"I'll take that as a vote of confidence Professor Spock." Nyota grinned at him.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks to ayachan1412 for being my beta reader! If you're not following the origins of Spock's gift to Nyota, check out Chapter 9 of First Contact. Also, can I tell you guys how much I love your comments? I don't respond to all of them; however, I try to answer any questions that I am able to (without spoiling the story). The way that I write isn't linear (obviously since I keep jumping around in the timeline) and I tend to write big 20-40 page chunks at a time and upload daily, so generally, I don't get to incoporate your suggestions (but I do correct mistakes!); however, I still love all of your feedback. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

* * *

Spock spent as little time possible liking or disliking various things in the universe. Events would not change whether he liked them or not and taking such a stance was, as a general matter, illogical. Spock made a rare exception for the San Francisco winter. Spock hated winter on Earth. Spock tried not to focus on the cold dampness that felt as though it was permeating his bones. Spock's mother told him that things could be much worse and that there were much colder portions of Earth that were habitable. Spock knew that such places existed but he was unable to stretch his mind to imagine what it was like living in them.

Usually, if he was on Earth during Starfleet Academy's winter break, he transported to Brisbane to enjoy the summer weather. This time, however, he was spending the break with Nyota. For reasons that Nyota was often elusive about, she did not journey home as many of her fellow cadets did. This year her father was off-world and she had not desired to spend the break completely alone. Spock, for reasons he was yet unclear on, opted to stay in San Francisco to work on his paper. Ultimately, it was a logical choice since the computer Department Offices were empty. Spock used the quiet of the offices to his advantage in more ways than one.

Spock needed to consider what was happening between himself and Nyota. With the exception of their disagreement earlier in the year, Spock's expectations for their friendship had been exceeded. Nyota was both comforting and companionable. Despite Spock's resolve and commitment to keep things wholly platonic, Spock's sense of attraction continued to grow despite his efforts at controlling it. Spock lamented his human control. Even when Nyota was dressed drably in a winter rain jacket and jeans that were wet from the knees down, Spock desired her. That was wholly inappropriate but Spock could not convince himself that it was illogical.

Spock's failure to quiet his underlying physical desires toward Nyota began just after he met Noah and she had explained the problems in their relationship in more detail. Nyota had described the characteristics that Noah lacked that she would require in a relationship. To Spock, it appeared that she was describing many characteristics of their friendship. She indicated that she wished to become emotionally involved with someone who "had similar goals, understood her motivations" and "would be someone who she could talk to without censoring herself, someone who believed in her". She indicated that Noah lacked these requirements. Spock wondered what else might be required to initiate a sexual relationship, even though he told himself that he had no intention of initiating one. Noah had been successful despite his failings.

Spock's knowledge of what would initiate a sexual relationship was fairly limited. The women that he had been physically acquainted with had required little effort in pursuing. Spock speculated that the lack of effort in receiving sexual favors from them would not be similarly experienced with Nyota.

"Hey Spock!" Nyota came into the faculty lounge, rain still dripping from her clothing.

"Nyota. I was not expecting you today." Spock looked up at her.

"Yeah, I know" Nyota shrugged. "It's a little boring at my dad's place. I thought a better use of my time would be spent here. I'll be in your office though. I didn't mean to interrupt you, I just wanted to let you know I was here."

Spock waited a few moments before following Nyota. She had indicated that she was going to have a 'talk' with Noah and despite it being irrelevant to the work that Nyota was doing, Spock was curious as to what the results were. Spock rationalized that being interested in Nyota's interactions with her intimate partner was something appropriate that friends did and was not significantly related to his own underlying interest in her. After all, Nyota indicated that she was dissatisfied with Noah on a number of levels. As Spock went into his office his foot kicked something. Nyota heard the sound from behind his desk and identified the object on the floor.

"Oh." Nyota frowned as she held up the amber egg that she had received from Spock in the summer. "It must have fallen when I was shaking my coat out. It's a good thing you didn't step on it Spock." Nyota grinned and carried the egg back to the desk.

"I was under the impression that such an object would be considered a curio; an article valued for its oddness or its rareness. I was unaware that it was something that would be carried with you." Spock's eyebrows relayed his confusion.

"Trust me Spock. It's wholly illogical that I carry it around with me everywhere in my pocket. I'd even venture that it's superstitious. Still though," Nyota ran her thumb over the egg, "I find it comforting to keep with me. Sort of like it's a good luck charm." Nyota looked at Spock, a half smile on her lips. "Aren't you going to tell me how erroneous my assumption that such an object could bring me good luck is?

"I would not think of doing such a thing Nyota." Spock said.

Spock had been unsuccessful in gauging the result of Nyota's attempt to sever ties with Noah. Spock would have been frustrated by this failure except he was encouraged by the news that Nyota carried around a gift from him everywhere she went. Spock went over Nyota's statements and actions in his mind, trying to infer a more concrete meaning. She had spent no less that twenty hours per week in his office during the semester. She said that it was quieter to study in his office even when he was there and had indicated it was more efficient than traveling from the library to his office where she would continue to translate ancient correspondence. Even when Nyota had not been in his office, he still saw her daily. During their Advanced Phonology class, Nyota sat in the front row and contributed to the discussion admirably, surpassing even the fourth year cadets.

Spock had also realized that he still had the ability to elicit positive emotional expressions from Nyota, as he had as an adolescent. He would frequently raise an eyebrow in her direction when someone said something incoherent or when Admiral Erickson passed in the hallway which would cause Nyota to laugh. Spock still found the sound of Nyota's laughter to be very enjoyable. He endeavored to elicit such a response more frequently.

***

At the beginning of the spring semester, Nyota was looking at the Academy Computer records to find out when Spock's birth date was. She knew what year he had been born in but the exact month and date were hard to find. Nyota thought of calling people she was close to on Vulcan but she was not prepared to explain why she needed the information. Asking him directly would defeat the purpose. Nyota wanted to surprise Spock in the way that he continued to surprise her. Spock was truly turning out to be an exceptional friend. Nyota felt safe with him and she was encouraged by his view of her. He had told her that she demonstrated an exceptional aural sensitivity and an unparalleled ability to identify sonic anomalies in subspace transmissions tests in front of the head of the xenoliguistic department and everyone in the class. Nyota thought that she may finally understand what t'hai'la could mean.

If Nyota had any doubts about the depth of her friendship with Spock, she could not doubt it any further after Christmas. Nyota had, unexpectedly, spent Christmas day with Spock. Neither of them celebrated the holiday from a religious perspective but Nyota thought it would be fun to find out what Spock thought about the traditions that were celebrated in San Francisco. On Christmas Eve, they went to the San Francisco Ballet and watched the Nutcracker before retiring to Spock's apartment to make dinner. Few restaurants were open late on Christmas Eve. Nyota had convinced Spock to watch the ancient Earth film _A Christmas Story_ that had been restored and put on holofilm. They sat and dined on a simple dinner of stir fried vegetables with mushrooms and bean curd. Nyota was endlessly amused at Spock's attempts to understand the humor of the film. After every scene he provided his commentary on why the scene was, or was not, successfully humorous. He would then ask Nyota if he had ascertained correctly which made her laugh more. Nyota had fallen asleep during a second viewing of the film and awoke to find her self gently tucked in under a quilted comforter, her head on a perfectly round pillow.

When Nyota turned over, she found that Spock was silently watching her from the small kitchen. She sat up, disoriented for a moment, and then began to recall what had happened. She recalled Spock's invitation to take whatever position was most comfortable for her on the small, austere piece of furniture. She had, after asking permission, ended up with her feet touching the arm of the couch and her back against Spock. He had reacted to her touch by stiffening; however, he assured her that her comfort was his main concern. She stopped asking him if he was okay after the seventh time. She had no idea that he was so warm. Nyota knew from experience with her godmother that Vulcans had higher body temperatures; however, she had never thought of Spock in that way. She'd always just seen him as Spock, nothing more, nothing less. His idiosyncrasies and awkwardness were just part of who he was. Nyota had fallen asleep nearly instantly, the heat of his body amplifying her sleepiness.

Nyota was so surprised at the gentle sweetness of her makeshift bed that she felt her cheeks flush. If it were any other person, Nyota would have immediately taken the gesture as a romantic one. Instead she consigned it to the realm of extreme thoughtfulness that only a true friend could display. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Nyota finally looked at Spock, who was now busying himself in the kitchen.

"Spock?" Nyota lifted the quilt in her hands. "This is gorgeous. How did you come across it?" The quilt was a solid dove grey, but the stitching was intricate and artful. The fabric seemed to be an incredibly dense velvet.

"It was a gift from my grandmother. She regretted that I would not have a christening on Earth so instead of a traditional christening gown, she crafted the quilt." Spock poured coffee into a mug and walked out to hand it to Nyota. "I have sweetened it. Unfortunately, I have no cream."

"I think it is so sweet that you kept this memento from your grandmother Spock. That's very... un-Vulcan of you. I mean that as a compliment." Nyota smiled as she took the mug from him.

"It was not my intention to have it." Spock stiffened slightly at the mention of his heritage. "My mother sent it to me when I was a cadet. She did not believe that I would find the standard issue Starfleet dormitory blankets to be sufficient. She was correct."

"Oh." Nyota looked into her mug. It seemed somewhat awkward now. "Still. It's beautiful. Even though it's very Terran in design, it suits you well. If I had to chose amongst a hundred quilts, this is the one I would choose as being yours." Nyota took a sip of coffee. It was real coffee, not something replicated. It was delicious. She closed her eyes and savored the scent and flavor.

"My father thought that it would be a frivolous gift since such items would not be of the essence on Vulcan. My mother chose to ignore his thoughts on the matter; however, she insisted that my grandmother chose a design that she thought would be befitting to a Vulcan male." Spock clasped his hands behind his back. "I hope that you found it acceptable." Spock offered the last softly.

"Of course." Nyota smiled up at him. "I slept really well actually. I'm surprised. I haven't slept this well since, well since I first came to San Francisco. I guess being around you makes me calm and peaceful." Nyota took another sip of her coffee. Spock stood in front of her and watched her drink her coffee. Eventually Nyota asked if something was wrong.

"I am unsure of the proper protocol as my father was usually adverse to traveling to Earth, especially Seattle, during the winter season. However," Spock walked the few feet back into the kitchen. "I have a gift for you."

Spock brought out a small white box. Nyota's eyes widened has he approached her with it. It looked like a jewelery box. Suddenly, it seemed that Nyota had been reading Spock entirely wrong and she felt her mouth go dry. Spock primly sat on the edge of the little sofa and handed her the box. Nyota set her cup onto the floor and took it in her hand. Nyota took a deep breath as she drew the box closer and began to lift the lid. Nyota startled herself with an unexpected gasp.

"Do you approve?" Spock looked at Nyota expectation in his eyes, his face unmoved.

"How did you get this?" Nyota asked him, nearly breathless with surprise.

"Captain Pike and I are friends." Spock seemed to think about this for a moment but did not say anything else on the topic. "I asked him if he would be able to secure one as a novelty item. He said that it would be no problem."

"Oh Spock! This is amazing!" Nyota leaned closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. She knew that it was an uncomfortable gesture for a Vulcan to receive, but she didn't care. She did notice, however, that unlike the first time she had hugged Spock, he did not seem to mind it so much. "This is just so cool! It even has the serial number that codes it to the Enterprise on the back."

"Of course. It would be illogical for me to offer you a gift of a communicator that said anything else."

* * *

Author's note: Thanks to ayachan1412 for being my beta reader! I wrote the second half of this story yesterday so there won't be any breaks in the daily updating. I think that the fluff of this story has taken over my brain and not that it's over, I can finally finish Love Letters. I think I only have so much fluff/emo-Spock and this story used it all up. Anyway, Spock has it _bad_.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

* * *

Spring started to slip in early that year. In February the rain receded first to a drizzle and then to cloudy skies. When Nyota went running she saw the cherry blossoms emerging from the trees and on occasion, the sun would shine. Nyota would have been in a better mood but other things were pressing in her mind. Nyota had fallen into a comfortable radio silence with Noah during the winter. She hadn't seen him since November and she hadn't slept with him since before then. She had thought, incorrectly, that it was over, that her first official relationship had died of neglect. Good riddance. Nyota was fairly sure that Noah, ever the handsome man, was in the arms of some other girl. Nyota wished him the best and hoped that whatever girl he had was more inclined to his needs which seemed, in the end, limited to complaining about nearly everything or hover-ball championships.

Nyota had been on a walk with Gaila when Noah had come around the corner. Nyota told him that she did not want to talk to him, but he kept pestering her. Gaila, sensing an increase in the tension, moved between the two and managed to get Noah to calm himself. She'd said that her pheromones were handy in a number of situations. Nyota was embarrassed. She had not expected that Noah, who seemed handsome, polite and sophisticated when she met him, was such a possessive and insecure person. He had abandoned calling her and had resorted exclusively to appearing in places he need not have been. It was becoming professionally embarrassing.

Nyota talked to Gaila about her options. She could call campus security and report him or call her father in, but Nyota didn't want to do either of those things. Both seemed a bit extreme for someone that she still thought of as a pesky nuisance. What Nyota needed was to make sure that Noah got the message that things were over between them. She had said so on a number of occasions and done so emphatically when he appeared just off campus or in places he knew she would generally pass. Nyota refused, however, to allow Noah's insecurity to alter her routine.

Nyota started taking things more seriously when Gaila and another cadet were watching the holovision news in a common room in the dorm.

"Hey Uhura" Gaila called out. "Doesn't that guy look familiar?" The holo showed a security camera image of a man in a dark suit coming out of a nondescript building. It did not immediately ring any bells with Nyota.

"No. Someone you _met _somewhere?" Nyota asked, teasingly.

"No." Gaila rolled her eyes. "Look at him."

Nyota walked closer to to the projection. Up close, she could see that the man had a shaved head. Nyota tilted her head to the side, hoping for a better perspective. Something about the man did seem familiar; however, the lack of detail in the image made it difficult for her to place him.

"I don't know. He seems sort of familiar. What's the news story about anyway." Nyota turned back toward her roommate.

"Identity theft." The other cadet, Nina Ota, piped in. "They keep finding people's identities being stolen but they can't really prosecute the crimes because they can't find the people."

"What do you mean they can't find the people? How do they know it's identity theft then?" Nyota asked and turned back to the news report.

"Well the people's family members tend to notice strange things happening. Like this guy that they're reporting on right now, he lived in Finland and he disappeared. The police did a normal missing persons case until the wife received a bill for 130,000 credits taken out just across the bridge in Oakland. The authorities went to investigate but saw no sign of him. They found a body that might resemble his at the San Francisco Interstellar Spaceport, but they can't verify it's his." Nina shrugged.

Nyota went and sat next to Gaila. After the pictured finished flashing on the screen, the news anchor began speaking.

_"Authorities in Helsinki, the Port of San Francisco and San Francisco are cooperating tonight to help solve the murder of yet another genetically stripped victim. Officials say that it is too early to say; however, it is thought that this matches the modus operandi of the I.D. Stripper, a suspected murderer that has been consistently leaving victims around the bay area for the last two years. The __Federation President Rie Matsuzaki's spokesman offered no comment on the unsolved crimes beyond that the "President hopes that law enforcement will be successful in apprehending the person or persons responsible for these reprehensible crimes." Authorities note that all of the victims have been Human and sources close to the investigation indicate that this may be a clue in solving the case. These murders are the first crimes of this type to occur in the Federation's home base in more than a century..."_

Gaila turned the sound down and stared pointedly at Nyota. Nyota had a sick feeling in her stomach.

"It couldn't possibly be him." Nyota said slowly.

"Okay." Gaila looked at Nyota's profile. She'd met Noah enough times to recognize the bald man in a suit that seemed to trail after him like a shadow. Gaila was not sure either. It could have been a coincidence. Gaila said as much to Nyota. "Come on Uhura." Gaila whispered as Nina left the room. "You've felt something was shifty about that guy all the time. You even told Noah that he gave you the creeps."

Gaila was right. Nyota had told Noah that his business associate, who never seemed to have a full name, was making her uncomfortable and Noah had eventually stopped allowing him to come around. Nyota hadn't seen him in almost a year. Nyota frowned.

"It could be anyone Gaila." Nyota said absently. "The picture isn't that clear. You've got to have more than a fuzzy photo and a creepy guy to indict someone... don't you?" Nyota didn't like the unsure quality of her voice. She took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. "I'll call my dad tomorrow." Gaila nodded.

***

Spock was meditating upon an unusual feeling. He could not quantify it. He thought, perhaps, that the feeling was related to his adrenaline because his heart beat faster and his temperature increased; however, the situations in which he felt the feeling did not correspond to the flight or fight response that Vulcans and Humans shared. In fact the response was quite contrary. Spock had no desire to fight or flee when he felt the feeling stirring within him. The times that he felt it most acutely, he desired nothing more than to stay in place and allow the feeling to flourish. Spock's ordinary self-diagnostic abilities seemed to be incapable of determining whether this feeling was solely emotional or if it had some physical element that could be remedied. No matter what was causing the feeling, it was causing him to act quite illogically.

For example, Spock had felt the feeling quite strongly when Nyota had fallen asleep against his body. Instead of rousing her as would have been most logical, he allowed her to slumber and let the feeling overtake him. At the time, he rationalized his actions as a logical gathering of empirical data about an unknown sensation and out of politeness to his guest. The feeling had not diminished as Spock had, eventually, lay Nyota down and laid his old quilt atop her. It surged again when Nyota had embraced him the following morning. Spock had been experiencing the feeling at a lower level for several weeks but its surge in relation to Nyota's touch had been startling.

Spock's reaction to Nyota's embrace was completely different from that which he had when he was an adolescent. At that time, Spock thought that the action was unusual and somewhat unpleasant. He had not reacted outwardly to the action in a negative manner because he was in the midst coming to conclusions about Nyota Uhura that would ultimately change his thinking on everything about Humans. Still, as a boy, he had not felt the novel heated stirrings in his chest that seemed, unfortunately for Spock's resolve, to also reach other parts of his anatomy.

Spock believed that he could have lived with the feeling if it did not cause him to function below expectations in relation to everything else. The feeling came back again when Spock asked Nyota to be his senior aide for his Acoustical Engineering course during the spring semester. It was not a course that most second year cadets were asked to assist in; however, Spock had gotten permission from Admiral Das of the xenolinguistics department. She had been enthusiastic about Spock's choice because Nyota was one of her favorite students. If Spock had been performing within usual parameters, he would have realized the illogical nature of his choice.

Spock found himself immobilized by the feeling more often than he cared to admit even to himself. Nyota would pass near him, no nearer than she had on other occasions, and Spock imagined that he could smell the vaguely sweet scent of her shampoo more presently than he could smell anything else. She would smile at him from the back of the class room and Spock would occasionally fail to recall that he was continuing to speak to the class. On one occasion a student asked Spock why he had repeated an entire subsection of a lecture. Spock had apologized but became more concerned about what was happening to him.

Spock could find no medical condition that had symptoms near enough to his to be a proper diagnosis so he, reluctantly, decided that the problem must be solely emotional. Spock had fewer options to deal with an emotional problem. He could consult a healer, there were several good Vulcan healers in San Francisco; however, it was likely that the news would reach his parents and Spock was unprepared to deal with the results. It could well be that Spock was afflicted with an emotional disorder that could only affect a Vulcan-Human hybrid and that he would have to give up his career. Spock considered posing a hypothetical question to his mother but Amanda Grayson was too clever and would discern the true nature of his problem quickly. Spock considered consulting Dr. Perlman or other colleagues, but thought the matter was likely to be inappropriate for work. He decided that he could not ask Nyota her opinion, no matter how logical the insight that she might give might be.

It was not until Spock was sitting at the bar at an establishment called Pearl's Jazz Bar and waiting for Captain Pike that Spock had an epiphany. An ancient Terran recording was playing in the darkened room as Spock sipped a mug of spiced hot chocolate in an attempt to relax himself after meditation on the topic of his new emotional affliction failed. Spock could feel the beginning of the effects of the chocolate and it caused him, for the first time, to pay close attention to the lyrics. Usually Spock only heard such things as background noise. _Give me more than one caress, satisfy this hungriness. _Spock cocked his head. _You touch me, I hear the sound of mandolins. You kiss me with your kiss my life begins, you're spring to me, all things to me_.

When Captain Pike came in, he found Spock with his eyes closed a look of concentration on his face. Pike sat next to him and got no response. Pike glanced over at the brown liquid in Spock's mug and raised an eyebrow.

"Spock? You ok?" Pike asked after he had ordered a scotch on the rocks. "Things must be pretty rough for you to call me for advice _and _for you to be hitting the hot cocoa."

"Do you know who the performer of this song is?" Spock asked abruptly.

"Uh," Pike listened for a moment and recognized the last few notes of the song "yeah. It's Nina Simone, a classic. Why? Did you suddenly start to appreciate ancient American music forms?" Pike took a sip of his drink.

"Captain Pike," Spock turned to Pike. "What is the topic of this song?"

"Topic? I don't know Spock. It's a love song. Love songs are about love." Pike shrugged awkwardly.

"Fascinating." Spock's eyes were a bit wide and Pike's face showed concerned. "Captain Pike," Spock took a gulp of his drink. "Thank you for coming to meet me. This experience has been invaluable. I must leave."

"Wha... well, okay." Pike looked Spock up and down. He knew chocolate would impair a Vulcan but he had no idea that so little would have such an effect. "Do you mind me asking where you're off to?"

"I must do research Christopher. I am off to do research." Spock clapped the older man on the shoulder as he pulled on his coat. Pike simply stared at Spock, his mouth open. Pike had been asking Spock to call him Christopher for years and he had never done it before and Pike did not think that Spock had ever touched anyone on the shoulder without duress.

Spock returned home and began downloading the Nina Simone discography. When he was done with that, he downloaded Etta James and Billie Holiday. It was unbelievable to Spock, however, a majority of these songs described his symptoms perfectly. The distraction, the simultaneous feeling of hope and trepidation, the involuntary focus on Nyota. Suddenly Spock felt less like a hopeless medical case. Now, however, Spock had something else to ponder. He considered what he should do now that he understood the nature of his problem. After several hours of intense meditation and sleeping off the effects of the chocolate Spock came to a conclusion. He decided that he had to pursue the object of his affection. Spock was confident that it was a puzzle that logic could surely solve.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to ayachan1412 for being my beta reader! Only four more chapters to go! Lol, I love your comments folks. Yes, yes, Spock and Nyota will get together... eventually. That is why we're here after all. (^___^)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I do not own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

* * *

Spock walked Nyota back to her dorm in the warm May evening. Nyota thought it was unnecessary but she appreciated it nonetheless. When Nyota had told her father, the chief of staff to the Federation President, about her belief that Noah's "business associate" could be involved in the Identity Stripper murders he insisted that Nyota not go anywhere alone. Kiano had been angry that Nyota had kept her continued relationship with Noah quiet but he avoided an "I told you so." Nyota had not been sure what Kiano had done but Noah had completely disappeared from her life. He went from showing up randomly on the street to being completely gone. Nyota had not ever gone quite this long without seeing him since they had met so she was fairly sure that whatever had happened, Noah had been scared off.

Still, it was nice that Spock continued to escort her from the computer science building to her dorm room every evening. He was very busy and his taking time to ensure that she was safe was thoughtful. She had been working evenings with Spock more often since she had been his Senior Aide, which was like a teaching assistant but had more rigorous duties, in his Acoustical Engineering course. Spock had not moved his face when Nyota told him her suspicions about Noah's business associate; however, she saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before. It was protective and somewhat violent. Nyota had both raised goose pimples and felt safer than she had for a long time. Ever since, Spock refused to allow Nyota to walk anywhere unaccompanied. He was never pushy about it, although he would try to argue logic frequently. If she refused, she would leave but she would see him wandering behind her at a distance of 22 meters in the reflection of the windows. Eventually, she just waited for him to catch up so that they could at least continue their conversation on the walk.

Tonight, Nyota sighed as she reached her door. She was tired. She had her own finals to prepare for, a summer program to pack for and Spock's students to proctor. Fortunately Gaila was away for her combat training final examination. Nyota would not be taking the class until the fall and she was silently grateful for the quiet of the room. Gaila was wonderful but she was a bit chatty.

"Thank you Spock." Nyota turned to face Spock as she swiped her key card over the door to the dorm. "As always, it has been a pleasure." Nyota offered a sleepy smile.

"Is there anything else that you will require?" Spock asked softly.

"Nope. I think I've got it from here. I think I'm going to take a nap and then hit the books again. I can keep whatever hours I want with Gaila out of town."

"Very well. Good night Nyota." Spock looked down at her and hesitated.

"Is there something you want to say Spock?" Nyota looked puzzled.

"I..." Spock groped for words, something that was uncharacteristic for him. "It will wait until another time. Please rest and accomplish what you need to in regard to your responsibilities. I will speak to you tomorrow."

Nyota nodded at him and pushed the door open. She walked down the hallway to her room and opened the door. She said 'lights' but the lights did not respond. Nyota wondered if they had blown a fuse. She sighed and went to reach for the wireless desk lamp that she kept on her night stand. She could use that to check the fuse box that was in the entryway. As Nyota turned the lamp on she saw something out of the corner of her eye move. She cocked her head and stared into the darkness for a moment before deciding that it was simply a trick of shadows.

Nyota carried the lamp over to the fusebox and opened it. One of the fuses was loose. It wasn't broken though. Nyota slipped the amber egg out of her pocket and tapped the fuse back into place. She used the egg to avoid any electrical shock. The lights flickered back on and Nyota yawned. She turned around and jumped when she saw Noah standing in the corner near her desk. Nyota was so startled that dropped both the lamp and the egg.

"Crap!" Nyota yelled. "Noah what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I can see why you never brought me here." Noah scanned the room. "It's kind of a dump." Noah stroked his chin.

"Get out!" Nyota shouted. She reached for her communicator to call campus security.

"Sorry Ny." Noah aimed a phaser at her. "You can't call anyone. If you come quietly, I'll keep this guy at stun." Noah shrugged, almost apologetically. "I don't like this any more than you do. I had no idea that your father was close to the President. I thought you were just some goofy college student. I didn't know you were connected. If I had I probably wouldn't have... you know." Noah frowned.

"What do you want Noah." Nyota wanted to keep Noah talking. The longer that he spoke, Nyota thought, the more likely it would be that she could figure out how to get out of this situation.

"I just want to talk Ny." Noah said somewhat dejectedly. "I know you _hate _talking to a dumb guy like me, but my business associates need to know what information you gave to your father." Noah paused and saw Nyota's eyes widen. "Don't worry we're not going to kill you. You're father seems to have a reputation as somewhat ruthless and my friends, they're not looking for any of that sort of trouble. They're just looking to find out how close the authorities are to finding them. We need to figure out how long we can stay in business or whether it would be more prudent to abandon all of our earnings." Noah sighed.

"I don't know anything Noah. Seriously. I just told my dad that I recognized the guy on the news. I only knew his first name. How many Jeffereys are there in the world?"

"Ny, I don't want to do this here." Noah moved toward her. "I hear your father is good, but he can't be that good that he set the police onto my friends with just a first name. We just need to talk to you about everything you know. They don't want me to do it because they think I'm... biased." Noah took Nyota's arm.

"You know that my dad will suspect something if I don't check in with him tonight." Nyota felt a trickle of panic descend at the base of her neck.

"Nah." Noah shook his head. "He'll worry if you don't meet him for a run in the morning, but we'll be gone by then." Noah sounded very confident. Nyota wondered if his random appearances had been more than simple attempts to get back into her life. He was right about her father.

"Why, why do you even care what your 'friends' say Noah?" Nyota was doing her best to stall. "I know you're not a killer. They can't possibly have your best interests in mind. They're just thinking of themselves."

"I find the killing part distasteful but not enough to stop it. I do profit from it after all." Noah seemed conflicted as he said it. "I know you think I'm just some guy who isn't smart enough to understand all the things you're studying but I'm the one who put together the genetic stripping scanner. I was also the person who figured out an untraceable computer virus to lift their funds. Can you imagine? Me? A guy with no education creating the first truly effective computer virus in more than a century?"

"Noah, you're very smart." Nyota looked down at the phaser.

"Come with me Nyota. Come quietly so I don't have to carry you out. If you scream, I'll probably have to kill you. If I do, I'll just use the stripper to make it hard to identify you. We'll be gone by the time they figure it out. If you just walk quietly, we'll finish questioning you and it'll be easy."

"What'll happen when you finish questioning me?"

"I'm not sure. My friends said they'll figure it out when it's done. They'll probably knock you out?" Noah shrugged. "Keep you confined somewhere until we decide what we're going to do." Noah seemed distant. It was one of the things that Nyota had liked about him. He always seemed like he was thinking about something beyond them. It seemed wistful to her at the time, a refreshing contrast to her super focused tendencies.

Nyota thought about it. It would be stupid of her to go with him quietly. She knew Noah's name and face, not to mention Jeffrey. Nyota didn't know if Noah Eban was his real name but something had pinged in her father's investigation so something about Noah's identity had to be real. Nyota already knew too much. She calculated the possibility of them letting her live. She thought it was low. She took a deep breath as Noah tugged her arm. Nyota thought about it. She would have the best chance of escaping if she was out in the open courtyard. She was still a sprinter at heart and she knew her way out of tricky situations. If she could get out of the range of Noah's phaser she could scream and find a place to hide. She knew the campus better than he did after all. She went with Noah willingly.

***

One of the things that Spock found acceptable about the cool climate of San Francisco was the vegetation. He enjoyed the scent of cherry blossoms immensely but also quite enjoyed the smell of eucalyptus, redwood trees and magnolia trees that grew in abundance in the city. Spock was not sure if this had something to do with his condition, many of the songs he listened to indicated that it did; however, Spock had determined that he would attempt to make the best of the positive portions of his ailment.

Spock had not yet come to a conclusion as to how to cause Nyota to reciprocate his feelings for him. Logic, and a number of Earth advice columnists, suggested that being direct was the best approach. If Nyota chose not to return his feelings, Spock would certainly move on; however, Spock was unsure that he wanted the rejection just yet. One of the benefits of his condition was that he saw things in a much more positive and interesting light. For example, when Admiral Erickson had denied Spock's request for research funding Spock had not thought of it as a completely undesirable result. He was able to speak with Nyota about it and, together, they had come up with an acceptable conclusion. Spock had gone over the Admiral's head, both securing the funding and calling into question the Admiral's unprofessional manner.

Spock would have liked to tell Nyota of his feelings though. On several occasions she seemed to dismiss the idea that he was capable of feeling nuanced emotions. Simply because Spock was able to control his emotional expression did not mean that he did not feel things deeply. Spock had tried to explain this to Nyota but he was not confident that she had taken him seriously. Spock had gone over the possible outcomes of telling Nyota that he wished to embark on a romantic relationship in his mind and had even gone as far as create a computer program that would predict the top ten most likely outcomes. He had been unsatisfied with his results however. He wondered if his parameters were incorrect. Again, Spock's mind returned to the possibility of simply telling her.

Spock decided that there was no use in avoiding it any longer. He turned around and went back toward Nyota's dormitory. He could not worry about the appropriateness of the action until he had an answer. Indeed, there was no use worrying about what the next day might hold or whether his career would be impacted if he had no idea whether the possibility existed or not. Only a few moments had passed and she was surely not yet sleeping. Although it would be imperceptible to a Human eye, Spock almost had a spring in his step. He hurried back toward the building that he had hesitated at moments before. Spock buzzed for Nyota's room but got no answer.

Spock's faculty card key would open the door to the dormitory and he only debated it for a moment. It was possible that Nyota had fallen asleep or prepared a meal for herself. Spock walked down the hallway toward the room that the student directory identified as being occupied by Gaila and Nyota. When Spock arrived at Nyota's door he was surprised to find it open. He stood in the hallway for several moments, waiting to hear Nyota's movement within the room. Spock had never been into Nyota's room before and he was somewhat hesitant to enter without an invitation. Romantically involved or not, it was unlikely that it would be acceptable for a faculty member to slip into a cadet's room without permission.

After several moments of hearing nothing, Spock stepped through the door. It was very unusual for the electronic door to be ajar and Spock did not suspect that Nyota was the type of person to forget to tell the computer to close it. Spock looked around the room. It looked ordinary as he scanned it; however, Nyota was not there. Spock was puzzled. He looked at the floor as he considered whether Nyota had just left temporarily. As his eyes traveled along the floor, he saw a round object that caught the lights. Spock took a step toward it and recognized it as Nyota's egg. It was laying near a small lamp. Spock's eyes narrowed as he picked up the egg. There was a large crack in it. Spock felt something in him unfurl. Something was wrong.

Spock ran out into the courtyard and scanned the area. He jogged toward the nearest pathway that led to the street. It was the most logical thing to do. Spock sprinted down the path, looking both ways at each junction. Finally, he saw two figures. One of them appeared to be Nyota. She was walking very stiffly next to a male who seemed to have an object pointed at her. Spock stopped thinking. He ran at them.

When Spock closed the distance to Nyota and Noah, Nyota had been surprised, but not as surprised as Noah had been. When Spock saw that the object was a phaser, he, for the first time he could remember, did not consider the consequences of his actions. He simply lifted Noah and casually threw him into the bushes that lined the pathway. The phaser clattered to the ground and Nyota seized it. Noah struggled from the bushes and launched himself at Spock; however, Spock was prepared for him and caught him in his arms. Noah flailed against Spock but Spock held tight. When it seemed that Noah had exhausted his strength somewhat, Spock looked into his eyes and placed his hand on the junction between Noah's neck and shoulder. Spock somewhat relished the confusion in Noah's eyes as he succumbed to the nerve pinch.

Campus security arrived, as did Nyota's father. Spock had gone before then. His adrenaline was moving too quickly though his body and he did not feel safe in controlling the emotions that were surging, hot, through his body. He did speak to Nyota to ensure that she was safe.

"Are you well?" Spock asked, his voice full of urgency.

"Oh my God. He was trying to take me away. Spock! Oh my God." Nyota was breathless.

"He will not hurt you." Spock detected a slight growl on the edge of his words. It was concerning. "Are you hurt? Has he done something to you?" Spock tried to temper his words.

"I'm fine Spock. He said he wanted to ask questions about my father and what I'd told him." Nyota's fear was slipping away and was slowly being replaced by rage. "I cannot believe him!" Nyota's hand clenched around the phaser.

"Perhaps I should take this." Spock gently pried the weapon from Nyota's hands, steeling himself for the influx of her emotions. Spock had never touched Nyota's hand before. Despite his own mixture of fear and anger, Spock's condition flared to life, love intermingling with the other emotions. Nyota looked up at him for a moment. "I will stay with you until the authorities arrive." Spock said. Several minutes passed in silence. Nyota was staring at the unconscious figure of Noah on the ground.

"Spock?" Nyota said softly. "Thank you for being here at the right time." She paused. "How did you know to come looking for me?"

"It is damaged. That is unfortunate." Spock handed her the cracked egg. "But I find its damage acceptable as it was able to lead me to you."

"Oh." Nyota took the object in her hands and ran her finger over the deep fracture. "I guess it is good luck after all." She attempted a weak smile at Spock but failed. She looked down, tears filling her eyes. "I feel so stupid. All this time... he was so kind Spock. At the beginning, he was attentive and sophisticated; he moved at the right pace. I bought all of it." She shook her head and wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"Tell me what I need to do in order to comfort you." Spock spoke so quietly that Nyota was not sure she had heard him. He nodded at her.

"I just, I don't know." Nyota leaned into Spock, pressing her face against his chest. Spock took a deep breath, and another. "Can you put your arms around me. I just feel... shaky." Spock, awkwardly at first, closed his arms around Nyota as she stood limply against him. He held her tightly until she finally moved her arms around his abdomen and held him back. They embraced each other for a short time until Nyota pulled away. Spock was reluctant to let her go.

Just after the release of the embrace, campus security arrived. A few moments later, the police arrived as well. While the police began to question Spock, he heard Nyota use an officer's communication device to call her father. Most of law enforcement was focused on Noah so Spock, still reeling from his contact with Nyota and his altercation with Noah, opted to leave. He moved away from the group, but caught Nyota's eye once more. She ran to him.

"Spock, I meant to ask you." She took a breath. "Why did you come back to my dorm? Did you forget something?"

"I" Spock thought about it. He could be completely truthful; however, even Spock understood that this was not the right time. Instead Spock settled on a different truth. "You have intervened on my behalf numerous times. It is not my intention to remain indebted to you."

"You owed me one?" Nyota managed a laugh. A real laugh, which was saying something considering her evening.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to ayachan1412 for being my beta reader! Thanks to all of you and your comments! A note about this story-- I was really committed to using the very last line of this chapter and I could not think of a way to do it without Noah. I promise I don't have some secret wish for Nyota to be in danger! I just could not think of a way that Spock would be able to intervene on her behalf that would be believable. After all, Nyota is a smart girl and I can't imagine her getting into a situation career wise or academically that she would need Spock to step up in the way that she's stepped up for Spock. After all, in my stories, the only time Nyota is pushing her luck is when she's shooting her mouth off in regard to people she cares about. I saw a glimmer of possibility (here, in my universe) for Nyota to need help because of her naivete about dating. Anyway, thanks for being patient about Noah. You were all right and lots of you picked up on the news story that Spock ignored in the second chapter. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

* * *

Spock had hoped that Nyota's departure would calm his mind; however, he could not stop thinking about her. Nyota had been granted admission to a intensive month long session at Centre pour l'étude de intergalactique Linguistique in Paris. She had been very excited about it. Spock remembered her thanking him after he had written her letter of recommendation. Spock had not understood his feelings toward Nyota at the time, but he suspected. He wondered if it would be considered unethical to have written a recommendation about someone that he had unprofessional feelings toward.

Nyota had left just after finals. Spock was not sure that she would be alright, but Nyota seemed to be incredibly resilient. Her father had seen to it that her name was neither mentioned in the police reports or the media inquiries. Spock understood that the incident was, on a larger scale, fairly innocuous but he still was frequently concerned about Nyota. Nyota had planned to free herself, and it was likely that it would have been successful. Further, she had been totally unharmed. Spock believed what he had said to her, that she was capable and she would have figured out a way to handle the situation on her own, but he still felt inadequate for not sensing Noah's presence and for not doing more to deter Noah.

And far from allowing Spock to focus on his work, Nyota's absence caused Spock to think about her even more frequently. He wondered what she was doing and whether she was thinking of him. Spock understood from his research that these were symptoms of love-sickness. Spock had taken to researching ways of curing the condition along with methods for getting the object of his affection to reciprocate. Spock was not sure which would be the best option for him, considering his position as a professor; however, he did enjoy imagining a scenario in which Nyota did not touch him simply for comfort.

The sources that Spock had consulted offered a myriad amount of advice. Some indicated that it was crucial to lavish gifts upon the object of one's affection, while others indicated that gifts were the worst thing possible. Some said that a female's trust was a sure sign that she returned love; however, others indicated that one could only rely upon certain physical indicators. Spock was beginning to lose faith in these sources. He wondered if Human feelings of love, Spock was sure that he was only experiencing it due to his Human heritage, were even something that could be uniformly described. Certainly his mother must have felt some such love for his father. Spock wondered how his father had possibly elicited a romantic response from a Human woman.

Spock decided to focus on Nyota's actions instead of the 'experts'. She had been very busy before summer break; however, she had spent some time proctoring Spock's final examination and had come to his office to assist with the grading for the class. She seemed somewhat stiffer in her demeanor. Spock was not sure if this was due to the events that had occurred with Noah or for some other reason. Spock recalled briefly touching her hand, although he had not touched her fingertips, he had cause to wonder if she had sensed his true feelings toward her.

Even though Nyota's attitude was cooler, she had left Spock a surprise on his desk. Spock had only discovered it after she had departed for France. With Nyota gone he sat at his desk, for the first time in nearly a year, and discovered a white envelope with a hand written _Spock _on it. When he opened it he discovered two tickets to the Alpha Quadrant's Three Dimensional Chess Finals. Spock looked at the tickets for a very long time. As far as he knew, the finals had been sold out since the location had been announced. Finally, Spock observed a short note. The note said: _Spock, you continue to surprise me with both your kindness and your impeccably logical intuition. Thank you for everything. Nyota._

Spock considered the words in the note. It was possible that the note was something that a friend would send to another, but it could also be an indication of deepening feelings on Nyota's part. Spock needed someone else's input. He would not ask his mother about this because he did not want to risk the news getting to his father. He trusted his mother, but she was bonded to his father and who knew what things slipped across their link. He did not trust his father and it might mean his career would be on the line whether Nyota eventually returned Spock's love or not. Spock had an idea.

Dr. Perlman joined Spock at the finals. Perlman, being fairly well acquainted with Spock, opted not to ask how he had come across the tickets. Dr. Perlman was a unique individual. He was one of the smartest men in the quadrant. With genius often came eccentricity. Dr. Perlman had no aptitude for behaving in a professional manner. He had been reprimanded on two occasions by the Lunar Polytechnic Institute for coming to blows with a student. He was reprimanded, instead of being fired, because he had helped to develop the most innovative advancement to warp technology in the past century. When he was found in the arms of the same student, the LPI finally asked him to resign.

Starfleet had hired Perlman in exchange for a discounted license on his patented warp technology. The Enterprise was being built with Perlman's advances. The terms of his employment contract was very strict and he was not meant to fraternize with student outside of the classroom under any circumstances. It was not a difficult choice for Perlman who was mostly concerned with research. Further, no students seemed to be interested in his company. Perlman was singularly vulgar in both speech and manner. Despite these characteristics Spock enjoyed Perlman's company. Unlike Admiral Erickson, his coarseness did not translate into rudeness or hostility. Perlman was generally cheerful, invested in those that were around him and thoughtful. Spock thought that Perlman would be an ideal person to question hypothetically on Human romantic habits. Spock reasoned that asking Perlman to a non-work function during the summer break would prevent the questions from being associated with their work relationship.

"Dr. Perlman," Spock looked at his colleague during an intermission. "I have a question that requires a Human perspective."

"Yeah?" Perlman cocked his head. "Shoot Spock."

"I am curious about Human mating habits." Spock paused and considered the best way to ask the question. "I understand that a romantic relationship can be initiated in a number of ways; however, I am curious as to how one is to interpret whether the other party is mutually interested. Obviously, the other party stating as much would be the clearest way; however, what is done when that possibility is not feasible?"

"Well fuck, I don't know Spock. You're asking the wrong man." Perlman looked thoughtful. "I'm certainly not an expert in attracting romance. The last time I had a go round, it was with a bloke that was almost twice my size and fancied slapping me around in front of my other students as a display of affection. I can't say that I read the bloody signals particularly well then."

Spock winced inwardly as Perlman's language grew increasingly colorful; however, Perlman indicated that, overall, a person would simply be able to sense a shift in attitude when another person decided they were romantically interested. Spock considered this information. Perhaps Nyota already knew of Spock's feelings and she was simply waiting to have it confirmed. Spock could not focus on the rest of the chess match. It was only when Perlman and the rest of the audience rose for a standing ovation that Spock realized that it was all over. Spock was not upset. He had made a decision.

***

When Nyota arrived back in San Francisco her father had forgiven her for keeping him in the dark about Noah. Noah had given his friends up in exchange for a plea deal. Part of the plea required a permanent removal from the United States, a permanent restriction on travel on or off world and constant monitoring after a short prison sentence. Nyota was happy that she would never have to be reminded of that mistake if she didn't want to be. Things seemed to be back to normal. Well, things were back to normal except for one thing. Spock had never answered Nyota's question that night. His failure to answer had plagued her mind in the time before her summer break and she could not think of a way to address it. Of all of the things that could have stuck with her about that evening, Spock's evading her question was the one that was most prominent in her mind. As far as Nyota knew, Vulcans were incapable of lying.

Nyota thought that one of the reasons that she was so comfortable with Spock was because she knew he would always be straight with her. And it was true, whenever she suggested that he was just flattering her or that he was exaggerating, he flatly told her that Vulcans did not flatter or exaggerate. He had told her exactly what he thought of Noah and he even told her when he thought she was being wrong or obstinate. So, Nyota asked herself, why had he refused to answer?

Nyota had been wondering other things about Spock too, it wasn't just from that night. The strangest thing on Nyota's mind was how Spock had been born. She knew that his parents had sought help from fertility experts in order to conceive a hybrid child; however, her mind wandered to Spock's anatomical make up. It would stand to reason that a Human Vulcan hybrid was sufficiently human physically, Nyota thought. She would never ask Spock something like that, but it did cross her mind.

She also wondered about Spock's plans for the future. She knew that he was bonded to a young Vulcan woman named T'Pring but that he did not care to be with her. Nyota had met T'Pring once while visiting Vulcan. Nyota had seen nothing in her eyes and she had barely registered Spock's name when it had been spoken. Nyota wanted to know how Vulcans went about breaking their chosen bonds, or if such a thing was possible. Whatever Spock ended up doing, Nyota wondered if he would continue to be her friend in the way that he had been during her Starfleet career thus far.

Certainly, Nyota had never had a friend quite like Spock. Of course, Nyota had not had the opportunity to make very many friends and if she thought about it, Spock was the very first one. Nyota smiled at the thought of them watching over the lights of Shi'Kahr, their legs dangling over the ledge of the building. She thought back to her hopes during that night. She could have never imagined that Spock would have become so present in her life back then. She had not even known that she would see him again, although she had held out hope.

Nyota did not want to lose her trust in Spock. She was questioning herself immensely after her experience with Noah and her anxiety about being able to trust Spock was growing. Had she misjudged him as well? So much of her life was actually attached to Spock already, she couldn't imagine what might happen if she had been wrong about him as well. Nyota took a deep breath and sat at her father's big desk. She dialed Spock's office frequency.

"Nyota." Spock appeared on the view screen before her. "Are you in San Francisco?"

"Yes Spock. I arrived this morning." Nyota almost felt better just by seeing his face, hearing his voice. Maybe her time away had influenced her doubts.

"I see. I was unaware of your return date. I wished to thank you for the gift you left for me. It was quite suitable to my tastes. I asked Dr. Perlman to accompany me. He indicated that it was "the dog's bollocks." He assures me that this is a positive thing.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Nyota stifled a laugh at Spock's parroting of Perlman. Nyota suddenly became serious. "Spock, can we talk?"

"I believe that we are talking presently Nyota." Spock said blandly.

"No." Nyota shook her head at Spock's literal interpretation. "In person. I think I need to speak with you face to face."

"I am available after 1800 hours today. Do you find that time frame acceptable or do you wish to meet me here at my office?" Spock looked down at his calendar.

"No. 1800 hours is fine. I'll meet you near the Japanese tea garden okay? I'm in the mood to walk."

"I thought that you wished to speak." Spock raised an eyebrow which, as usual, caused Nyota to smile.

"Spock, I trust you to be able to multi-task." Nyota shook her head and closed the connection.

Nyota had showered and changed clothes before meeting Spock. She wore a white halter top and a knee length cream colored skirt. Apparently Spock was too used to her in uniform or jeans because he walked right past her as she sat on a wooden bench.

"Spock?" Nyota waved at him. When she got his attention his eyes widened for a millisecond and then returned to normal. He approached her and sat to her right.

"Your appearance has changed." Spock said as he stared straight ahead.

"Yeah. A lot of my work this summer required us to beam all over the quadrant to examine language. I wore lots of boxy professional civilian clothes. I thought it would be nice to dress like a girl once before the school year started."

"You have also changed your hair." Spock continued to look off into the distance.

"Yeah." Nyota unconsciously played with the ends of her hair. "I just wanted to wear it down. You don't like it?"

"Whether I like it or not is of no consequence." Spock seemed to be somewhere very far away. "Shall we walk?" He said abruptly. Nyota nodded and the pair began to stroll along the manicured paths of the garden.

"So." Nyota began, "how has your summer been so far?"

"As can be expected; however, Admiral Erickson will be leaving the department. Commander Calimlim was promoted to Captain. He will be taking her place."

"Oh! That's great news Spock. That woman is angry with everything. Commander Calimlim is a much fairer person I think. Maybe you'll get the promotion that you're due and maybe you'll be able to get a lighter course load so that you can finish your paper." Nyota smiled up at him but he wasn't looking at her. Nyota sighed. "Spock is something wrong?"

"No." Spock faced forward. "You are the one who requested my presence Nyota. I am simply waiting to hear what it is that you want to discuss."

"Yeah." Nyota looked at Spock again. For Spock, this was unusual behavior. He almost seemed to have emotion in his voice. Nyota ran her fingers through her hair and frowned. "Spock why didn't you answer my question that night?"

"I did answer Nyota." Spock said.

"No, you you didn't. You answered a different question. You avoided my question." Nyota heard the frustration in her voice.

"It was, I believe, inappropriate to answer the question that you posed at that time." Spock said.

"Damn it Spock!" Nyota grunted in anger. "You're the one person I rely on to be completely honest with me and now you're evading questions just like Noah did." Nyota's hands balled into fists.

"That is untrue." Spock said quietly.

"No it isn't." Nyota spoke under her breath. "I'm just a terrible judge of character. I trusted him, I trusted you. He evaded my questions, I let it slide. I could've been, God, I don't even want to consider what could've happened if he had gotten off of campus with me. I don't want to do it again Spock. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"I am not like Noah." Spock's voice went up an octave.

"Fine. You're not like Noah. But I'll tell you what, I don't think I trust you either." The corners of Nyota's mouth turned down and she turned to walk away. Nyota felt a weight in her stomach, like her body was imploding. She was so sad, so disappointed.

"I came back to tell you something Nyota." Spock jogged to catch up with her. "However after the events that ultimately occurred, I determined that it was inappropriate and it could wait until another time. I will never lie to you Nyota. Even if lives hang in the balance, you will never have to concern yourself with dishonesty from me."

"Okay, fine. What was that you wanted to tell me. It's not that night any more Spock." Nyota crossed her arms and looked at Spock. Despite her frustration, she could not help but notice how he looked in his standard civilian wear of fitted black slacks and a black sweater. Today the sweater was a crew neck sweater that showed the width of his shoulders fairly well. Nyota pushed her mind away from the thought.

"I wished to tell you that," Spock took a breath and clasped his hands behind his back. Nyota wondered if this was his nervous gesture. He seemed to do it when he was unsure or the situation was anxious. "I had hoped to inform you that over the years that I have known you that I have found you to be a remarkable woman. Not merely remarkable for a Human, but remarkable among all beings that I have encountered." Spock paused and looked at the ground.

"You wanted to tell me that you thought I was a good person?" Nyota raised her eyebrow.

"Yes." Spock nodded. "However, I also wished to tell you that my contact with you has elicited a...unique reaction. I believe that I have developed emotions that are directed at you that are beyond the scope of any professional or platonic interest." Spock let a breath out. "I have been considering this reaction for the greater part of the last year. It finally occurred to me that the most logical course of action would be, despite my concerns of your response, to tell you so that I could, as experts in this area put it 'move on'."

Spock finally stopped speaking and looked at Nyota. Her mouth hung open. Nyota went over Spock's words in her mind. She was fluent in Spock speak but she had a hard time believing what she had just heard. She shook her head and then stared at Spock for some time.

"I take it that your response to this information is not favorable." Spock looked down.

"I... I don't know what to say Spock." Nyota was trying for honesty instead of tact. "I'm not even sure I understand what you've said. Did you just indicate that you were interested in me romantically?"

"Yes. That would be an accurate summary of my statement." Spock's demeanor shifted slightly. Nyota thought he looked nervous.

"Spock you're my professor! And you're Vulcan! Half-Vulcan." Nyota shook her head. "You're not even meant to be capable of romantic feelings, not to mention that it would be inappropriate."

"I see." Spock straighted his shoulders. "Very well. We will continue as platonic friends and professional associates." Spock began walking again.

"Spock? Wait." Nyota called to him after he had gotten several meters down the path. "I'm not rejecting you I'm just... surprised." Nyota caught up to him as quickly as her high wedge sandals would allow. Nyota stood next to him and touched his arm. "Maybe we can talk about it?"

Spock and Nyota walked the garden for a while and then went to dinner to further discuss Spock's revelation. Nyota was really quite shocked about all of it. Despite her curiosities about Spock, she had never considered him a potential romantic partner. Spock reminded her that the qualities that she had described as desirable in a romantic partner and romantic relationship were qualities that he had and that already existed in their relationship. Nyota could not argue with him. In fact, he was very logical about the entire thing. Still, Nyota was unsure.

"Do you find me attractive Spock?" Nyota asked tentatively as he walked her back to her father's apartment. Most of what Spock had said to her seemed to lack a critical element of passion. Nyota wanted more information before she came to a conclusion.

"Yes." Spock said quietly. They walked a few feet in silence. "Do you find me physically attractive Nyota?"

"Yes." Nyota suddenly felt bashful. "Spock have you ever dated a Human woman before?"

"I am unsure that the interactions that I have had with Human women would be qualified as 'dating'" Spock said, fully returned to his normal self.

"Really?" Nyota cocked an eyebrow and studied Spock. Was Spock more experienced than she was? He _had _said women, not woman. In honesty, Nyota acknowledged that it wasn't difficult to be more experienced than she was; however, she had never thought of Spock in a club, taking home a one night stand. Nyota giggled at the thought.

"I was not aware that my interactions with Human women were humorous." Spock raised an eyebrow to his forehead thus ensuring another laugh from Nyota.

"It's not." Nyota sighed. "I was just thinking that even _you_ are more experienced than me. It's okay though. Apparently when I go for experience, I go for the gusto." Nyota looked up and saw that they were outside of her father's apartment.

"It seems that we are here." Spock noted.

"Yeah. I guess we are. So what comes next?" Nyota asked.

"I believe that you will consider what I have said this evening and that you will come to a logical conclusion as it relates to your needs and desires for the future."

"Heh." Nyota frowned. "It's funny that you say that. I was just thinking about whether your future included me this morning. Spock, I don't know. I don't know what answers I need and I don't know when I'll be able to give you an answer. This is sudden for me."

"That is both acceptable and logical to me Nyota. It is my intention to wait for your decision with patience. Hopefully my revelation will not impact our ability to work together." Spock recalled that Nyota was set to be his Senior Aide in Advanced Phonology in the fall.

"It won't." Nyota shook her head. Nyota turned to enter her father's building but had a thought. "Spock come here." Spock moved a step closer. "No. Come closer." Again Spock stepped forward. Nyota encouraged him to approach her until there was a whisper of space between their bodies.

Nyota could feel Spock's heat radiating through her clothes. She had to admit that she thought Spock's warmth was comforting. She wondered if she would find it sexy. Nyota stood a fraction of an inch away from Spock, simply testing how her body reacted to him. Apparently her body liked him even if her heart was unsure. Nyota considered that her mind enjoyed Spock and the enormous potential that her body would enjoy Spock. Even with two out of three, Nyota figured that she'd be ahead of the game. She reached up, taking Spock's face in her hands, pulling him down into a kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to ayachan1412 for being my beta reader! There you have it folks. A smooch! I hope it was worth it! More smooching and a little physical tension is coming up next. Thanks for reading and commenting!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

* * *

Spock raised an eyebrow in Nyota's direction as she proctored his mid-term. She smiled back at him. Spock was just looking in on the class as he made his way to present his paper on computer modeling to a panel of Federation and Starfleet heads. The paper had just been published at the end of the summer and there seemed to be quite a bit of interest generated. Nyota had commented that if the presentation went well, Captain Calimlim would definitely promote him.

Spock was concerned about what effect, if any, his relationship with Nyota might have on his career; however, he still believed that telling her of his interest was highly logical. Spock had not seen Nyota's kiss coming, but he found it to be intensely gratifying. He had pondered for days afterward how the press of lips against each other could be so stimulating and whether all Humans were aware of the effect. Just thinking about it caused Spock to have some difficulty in controlling his emotions.

Nyota seemed to have enjoyed the kiss as well. He had seen her only days later when she came to his office, instructed the computer to close the door behind her and drew him in again, this time opening her mouth to him. Spock knew about open mouth kissing; however, it was wholly different when experienced with Nyota. He did not seem to find it as illogical or bio-hazardous as he had when he or his fellow cadets had engaged in the activity. Spock found the taste of Nyota's lips to be quite enticing and decided that to take advantage of the activity, it would be best to engage all of his senses, which necessarily required the use of his tongue.

Nyota was honest with Spock. She told him that she was two thirds of the way to 'falling' for him. She acknowledged that she found him intellectually compatible and physically appealing but that she would need to spend more time with him to determine if her 'heart' could be involved. Spock thought that he understood. Humans had an unquantifiable emotional need that guided them in much of their daily lives. Spock had come to terms with this and told Nyota as much.

Things had proceeded on a mundane level from then. Spock made a more conscious effort to communicate his emotions to Nyota orally and tell her of his inner thoughts. She indicated that she found it useful in determining their emotional compatibility. He explained to her that Vulcan emotions were generally more powerful and unrelenting than Human emotions. He created a metaphor that he thought would help her understand. Spock explained that his emotions were like the molten contents of a volcano. They were always churning, hot and dangerous just below the surface. Spock told her that if he lost control, his emotions could be nearly as damaging as a volcanic eruption. Spock, who was versed in most disciplines of natural sciences, also explained that his meditation was not unlike a vent that could be used to prevent the devastation of an explosive eruption.

Nyota seemed neither frightened by Spock's revelations, nor did she seem encouraged by them; however, on Nyota's eighteenth birthday, Spock had prepared to offer her a gift but she took the initiative and invited him out for dinner. Spock was surprised. He believed that it was the Terran custom to allow oneself to be treated on a birthday. Still, he arrived at the New Dehli restaurant several moments early with a small gift in his pocket. As usual, Spock was wearing his all black summer ensemble. When she saw Nyota, he felt a flare of desire stab through his chest.

Nyota wore a marigold yellow dress that had a such a deep v that her décolleté was completely exposed. The straps revealed her shoulders and neck to a degree that Spock had never seen. The dress was fitted, but did not cling in a way that could be considered immodest. Nyota was standing at a table, her hair down in curls, smiling. Spock took a sharp breath as he approached the table.

Spock knew that he desired Nyota physically; however, vivid imaginings of the shape of that desire had never been a problem until now. Spock's mind, for the first time, considered what Nyota might look like with out the dress. It was a difference between admiring a plate of food for its composition and beauty and hungrily imagining what it might taste like. Spock took a deep breath and tried to ignore the heat that was building at the base of his neck. It became easier as Nyota began speaking. She seemed to have come to a conclusion. She wanted to be with Spock. She still had concerns, but she wanted to work through them with him, not on her own. After dinner, they spent a significant amount of time strolling through the balmy summer evening and, when they had tired of walking, Nyota came to Spock's apartment and they kissed for an extended period of time.

Spock thought that things had progressed emotionally, if not physically, since then. He noticed certain changes in Nyota's behavior toward him. She no longer stated everything that she was thinking, instead, trusting Spock to infer it from her body language and demeanor. Indeed, Nyota's smile was far more telling about her reaction than anything she could have stated. Spock was, however, becoming a bit concerned about others suspecting their relationship; his ability to communicate with Nyota in a more discrete manner was welcome.

No one had made a complaint; however, when Admiral Erickson left the Computer Science Department, she had made certain comments about the inappropriate nature of Cadet Uhura's time in Spock's office. She said "I see Uhura more than I see Chiu! She's not even one of our majors." Spock was not sure if Captain Calimlim had taken the comment seriously or not. In either case, Spock was being very careful about his interactions with Nyota. He had planned to have her act as Senior Aide for his courses in the Spring as well but after they discussed it, they mutually decided it was more logical not to.

Spock wondered if their lack of further physical intimacy was helping or hurting the attempt to retain propriety at the academy. Nyota told Spock quite bluntly that she wanted to move slowly in the physical nature of the relationship because of her experience of feeling rushed with Noah. Spock understood her thinking on the subject and agreed that it was logical to only move toward further physical intimacy at a pace that suited Nyota's needs; however, it made him wonder if their restraint was making it clearer that tension existed between them. Spock had heard one of Nyota's male friends say that he understood that she would be disappearing now that Spock was approaching. Spock considered being more open about the friendship that they had cultivated as an explanation for why Nyota was always around him. Spock had been friends with Captain Pike when he had been a cadet and no one seemed to find it problematic. Spock would talk to Nyota about it tonight when he walked her back to her dorm.

***

On Halloween, Nyota couldn't sleep. She had come back from her first combat training mission and once in her own bed, she could only think about Spock. It should not have been that surprising that Spock had occupied her mind, but it was. Nyota had gone from thinking of Spock as her best and most trusted friend to thinking of him as something else completely. She still marveled at how different the experience was from the one she had with Noah, although at times she still lacked confidence in ability as a judge of character.

Spock, unlike Noah, was always incredibly detailed. He was never vague or non-committal. Noah had moved slowly in the beginning to Nyota's frustration and then quickened the pace to Nyota's dismay. Spock moved at Nyota's pace and allowed her to determine what would happen next. Spock was protective without being possessive. Spock's kindness and thoughtfulness was evidenced through his behavior instead of words, like Noah's was. Still, despite the striking differences, Nyota had not moved further with Spock. One the one hand, Nyota thought, it was still early in their relationship. After all, Spock had only expressed his interest in her in July. On the other hand, she'd known Spock for eleven years. And she had become closer to him in the past two years. Plus, Nyota really wanted to go to the next level of their relationship physically, but she still had doubts. Fortunately, Nyota knew that unlike Noah, Spock would not use her doubts against her.

Nyota was surprised, actually, at how attracted she was to Spock. She had noticed certain things about him on occasion, the broadness of his back and the strength of his arms but until she had kissed him, she did not realize that he might be capable of causing such a heated response in her. She thought that it might have been a fluke but when she went to him a few days later, she'd had a similar response. As the kiss deepened, she felt like Spock's body heat was taking over her body. It was then that Nyota realized that she would need to seriously consider what Spock had said. He'd indicated that he would be fine if they remained platonic friends but Nyota did not think she would be capable of going back after having a taste of the heat she felt from Spock.

That didn't mean that the relationship was a done deal. Nyota understood that a number of things could go terribly wrong. Nyota understood that Vulcans had emotions but had not quite understood the intensity of them until Spock had explained it. She asked him about telepathic touch and Spock demonstrated by caressing her fingertips which caused Nyota to go warm and tingly along her spine. When Spock kissed her, he had gotten into the habit of stroking her temples with his fingers which, to Nyota, was almost orgasmically intense. She could feel the depths of Spock's desire for her and his arousal in his touch. Nyota was often left breathless when Spock drew back from a kiss.

She also considered that the possible damage to her career for being involved in a professor would be great. Even in 2257, women faced harsher consequences for their perceived roles in seduction. She and Spock never were physically demonstrative at the Academy, but her friends had been joking about Spock's magnetic hold on her. Spock had suggested that perhaps they sensed the physical and emotional tension between them. Spock was likely correct. Although, since the school year began, Nyota only touched Spock in the confines of his apartment; she exchanged loaded glances with him all the time.

"Are you okay Uhura?" Gaila was watching Nyota. "You've been tossing and turning since you turned the lights out."

"Ugh." Nyota sighed. "No. I'm restless." She sat up and turned the light on.

"Yeah. I felt that way during the first remote part of combat training." Gaila sat up and yawned. "Anything you want to talk about?" Gaila had been extremely attentive since the incident with Noah. She felt bad about not being there when Noah had gotten in.

"No." Nyota sighed. She would have loved to talk to Gaila about Spock but she knew that there was a risk that Gaila would slip and share the information unintentionally. "I think I'm going to go to the campus fitness center Gaila. That'll probably wear me out. What do you think?"

"Sure." Gaila yawned again and started to get out of bed. "I'll walk over there with you."

"Gaila it's alright." Nyota smiled down at her friend as she got up. "There won't be any boogey men out there. Besides!" Nyota said brightly. "I have half a semester of combat training under my belt!"

Eventually Gaila lay back down and Nyota put on some gym clothes. She wore a pair of running shorts and a tight red tshirt. She grabbed a towel, tied her shoes and headed out into the night. The fitness center was sparsely populated. There were a few people on the main floor using stationary cardio equipment and one person lifting weights. Nyota decided that she felt like going over her combat training exercises again, so she went up to the second level where the private rooms were. She was surprised to see that one of the rooms was occupied. She intended to simply pass it by and use another room; however, as she passed, she recognized the the figure that was doing martial arts within.

"Spock?" Nyota asked from the doorway of the room. The lights were bright and the reflected off of the floor. "Couldn't sleep?" Nyota smiled.

"I require less sleep than humans Nyota." Spock had paused for a moment upon seeing her, but finished his kata. "I am here frequently at this time. There are less people here to observe me. I find that it helps me to focus." Spock's face glistened with sweat. Nyota walked toward him.

"Care to go over my combat exercises with me?" Nyota stood very close to Spock. Technically, it wasn't risky since there were only three other people in the fitness center, but her adrenaline kicked in at the idea of touching him in public.

"Commander Adewale is instructing your combat training course?" Spock often sparred with Adewale and he knew his style and training patterns, but he was not familiar with Lieutenant Commander Walker's training.

"Yep." Nyota closed the distance between them, smiling the entire time. "I was on the waitlist for his class, but I ended up getting in."

Spock raised an eyebrow at Nyota and seemed enjoyed her nearness for a moment before moving back. He tossed her a staff and they began to run through the martial arts portion of Adewale's class. Nyota had not yet learned the automatic weapons portion of the course and would begin it during the next segment. Spock was fast. Nyota had not known that he was so fast, however, she was no slouch herself. There had been a reason that she had won first place in the 100 meters five years in a row. Nyota noticed that Spock was not nearly as controlled in combat as he was in normal life. She wondered if his nightly workouts were another 'vent' for his emotions. Still, despite his swiftness and the emotions that occasionally flashed across his face, she could tell that he was thinking. She wondered if he was ten steps ahead of her or one hundred.

Nyota was still an amateur, so she had not been victorious against Spock in any of their matches but she felt better. When she no longer lifted her staff, Spock asked her if she was alright and she grinned up at him. Nyota felt great. Her endorphins were going and she felt remarkably clear headed. So clear headed in fact that watching Spock move toward her, his shirt wet with sweat and clinging to his muscles, did not turn her into a mush of unfulfilled desire. No. Nyota was very clear on what she wanted at that moment. She pressed herself against Spock and grazed his lips with hers.

"I want to stay at your place tonight." Nyota whispered into Spock's neck.

"You are sure?" Spock looked down at her and Nyota could see a mixture of emotions flash through his eyes; hope, desire, anxiety, anticipation.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Author's note: Thanks to ayachan1412 for being my beta reader! I apologize for those of you who had to read through yet another Spock all hot and sweaty at the gym chapter. Apparently that is my thing and too irresistible to skip. Thanks so much for reading and commenting!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

* * *

Spock woke up to see Nyota pulling on her running tights. Spock shivered at the thought of running in the damp December chill but Nyota was committed to meeting her father. She told Spock that Kiano knew about them and had seemed rather unsurprised. Spock watched Nyota dress and decided to enjoy the warmth of his bed some more before attending to his normal Saturday morning chores. Spock had a full day whether Nyota would be with him or not.

Spock had quickly acclimated to what he perceived to be Human mating behavior. He saw the appeal of it. Nyota would slip out of whatever drinking establishment that she and her friends went to on Friday nights and come into Spock's apartment to stay the night. Despite her cool skin, Spock enjoyed the feeling of her pressed against him as he slumbered. The couple would wake, prepare a morning meal together, converse about the news or perhaps an interesting journal article, take a walk or visit an interesting exhibit, eat dinner and retire for an evening of physical intimacy. During the week they exercised restraint, only allowing themselves glances that held deeper meaning or a touch of their fingertips in passing.

Holding back during the week was always worth it. Spock had never taken so much pleasure in anything as he did in Nyota's body. She was more than even he could have imagined. He was overwhelmed at the tastes, scents and textures of her body. She would sometimes rub her fingertips against his lips and the skin there felt rough against his mouth when compared to the softness of her neck or thigh. There was nothing that was softer than the petal smooth flesh of her breasts and Spock found a compelling need to linger there.

Spock could spend days exploring Nyota's body. Her responses to his touch were fascinating. More fascinating to Spock were his own responses to her articulated desire. With every gasp of pleasure that Nyota made, Spock felt simultaneously hungry and sated. His favorite part of their sexual activity however, was when she clutched him with all of her strength and then released him as her pleasure overtook her. Spock relished the sensation of her convulsions and would only move from inside of her when she was truly still. Then he would lay beside her and stroke her temples in an attempt to deepen their post coital connection. Spock had never imagined that adding an emotional element to sexual activity would be so deeply satisfying. It was euphoric.

Spock had been surprised that Nyota had been so forward that night at the fitness center. He had resigned himself to being patient as Nyota learned to trust her judgment again. When Nyota had pressed herself against him, both of them drenched with sweat, Spock had wondered if he should attempt to dissuade her from doing something she might regret; however, when he looked into her eyes he knew that she had made up her mind. She had kissed him then, roughly, to show him that she meant what she was saying. Spock had maintained control for so long he had no idea if it would last until they returned to his apartment. Even when Nyota put her arms around him, he felt himself harden.

It had been a strangely exhilarating experience, the two of them racing through the streets that surrounded the Academy. Nyota had breathed that it would be logical for them to hurry but she had changed their haste into a chase. When Spock was finally able to catch up to Nyota, she was standing at the door to his apartment and she pulled him into another kiss, her mouth exploring his before moving down his neck. When Spock was finally able to open the door, they spilled through the door and seemed to have a moment of clarity. Spock was able to hover just above his tide of desire as Nyota showered and Spock saw to contraception. Eventually, however, Spock's Human control got the better of him and he stepped into the shower with Nyota. He could hold back no longer.

While Spock enjoyed lingering over these memories, he was still in bed when Nyota returned. This would be unacceptable. He had given her a keycard to his apartment. He heard her as she activated the water and when she stepped out. Spock got up and met Nyota, her hair in wet curls, as she passed into his bedroom to change. Spock prepared coffee for Nyota and made himself a mug of tea. His communication frequency chimed as he took the first sip.

"Good morning Spock." Amanda's, Spock's mother, face appeared on the view screen.

"Greetings mother." Spock looked over his shoulder to ensure that Nyota was not within range. It was difficult enough for Spock to keep his relationship with Nyota a secret at the Academy. He would never be able to keep the relationship secret if his mother saw Nyota passing behind him in her undergarments.

"Is everything fine?" Amanda asked pointedly. "I haven't heard much from you lately Spock, has your schedule changed?" It was true. Generally Spock had called his mother on Saturday mornings, however, in the last month he had been distracted.

"Yes mother. I apologize for failing to call you at our usual time. Perhaps another time would be more suitable." Spock quickly recalled all of the times that were available to him. Somehow, without Spock noticing, nearly all of his time interacted with Nyota in some manner. It was no wonder that people thought that Nyota's behavior around him was unusual. When she had not been acting as his Senior Aide, she was using his office to study or to make progress on the communications for Spock's book. There were few times in the day where Spock and Nyota were not together. "Perhaps during a weekday afternoon? I can call you from my office." Nyota had combat training four days a week from three o'clock until five o'clock.

"Okay..." Amanda narrowed her eyes at her son. "Are you sure nothing is amiss?"

"To the contrary mother." Spock thought for a moment. "My responsibilities have changed with my promotion to Commander. Nothing is amiss. In fact, I might go as far as to state that things are going as well as they possibly can."

***

Nyota had not found Spock in his office when she came back from her last Combat Training class before the final training mission. It was unusual but she went about her normal activities in any case. About an hour into her translation work the door opened and Spock came in. He looked somewhat dazed. Nyota looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Nyota frowned.

"I have been asked to make a choice between the Xenolinguistics Department and the Computer Science Department. The Academy has decided that it is no longer prudent to allow me to teach in both subjects. According to Captain Calimlim, the department would like my focus to be here or there. Not both."

"Oh." Nyota thought about it for a moment. "Have you weighed the benefits of both options?"

"Yes. However, it is not the benefits that I concern myself with." Spock took a deep breath. Nyota moved around the desk to sit before him and she took his hand in hers.

"What are you thinking about Spock?" Nyota was confused. Spock was a good professor in both departments and both departments would be fortunate to have him.

"I am concerned that..." Spock squeezed Nyota's hand, "if I remain in the computer science department then all of our work on the translations will have been for nothing. That, and I will no longer have a valid reason to require your presence. You are unaffiliated with the Computer Science Department."

"Well." Nyota sighed. "It seems like you've made a decision Spock."

Spock looked down and did not meet Nyota's eyes. Spock no longer needed to use the translations for his proposed book because he ultimately did decide that he wanted to stay in the Computer Science Department. Nyota did not blame him. He had grown up preferring formal and applied sciences over social sciences such as linguistics, although he excelled at both. Nyota decided to take the translations on her own; however, without the motivation of a publication deadline, they languished at the bottom of her list of things to do.

When the new semester began Nyota found it somewhat difficult to adjust to her new Spock light schedule. She still came to his office to study during the evenings but with Spock's course load now solely computer science, she had no academic reason to spend time with him. Nyota had not really taken into account how much time she spent with him between being his aide, being his student and working on his side project. He was cordial to her when they saw each other in passing but it wasn't as if they could behave in the way that they wanted to while they were on campus. The problem was, they were always on campus. She felt, at times, that she was receiving suspicious looks from other department faculty and slowly tapered her visits to Spock's office to times in which few people would be around.

Nyota hoped that her weekend time with Spock would make up for the tension of their weeks apart. She found that Spock was the best medicine to deal with stress. Whether they were making love or simply talking, Nyota felt that she could totally relax. Nyota loved snuggling against him during the chilly nights, although getting up to go running was made increasingly difficult. Even arguing with Spock was an experience that Nyota did not mind. They did not argue frequently though. Most of the time the things that might have prompted Nyota to anger were simply Spock things; characteristics that were a result of Spock's upbringing as a Vulcan. Spock had revealed that his feelings for her stemmed from her unconditional acceptance of both his Vulcan and Human traits and Nyota was committed to continuing to accept Spock for who he was. Nyota accepted Spock's Vulcanness in the way that he accepted her Humanity and it worked for them.

***

Spock sensed a certain amount of anxiety seeping through his stomach. Things were not the way that they had started with Nyota. He had no doubts about his emotions toward her but things seemed to have changed rapidly. Spock seemed to be moving more slowly and he did not find his work as satisfying as he once did. Without Nyota with him, Spock was restless. He did not make the connection until Dr. Perlman had questioned Spock about Nyota's absence. Spock realized with a start that he missed her and that missing her was almost as bad as his previously unrequited feelings.

It was not simply that it had not occurred to Spock that he missed Nyota's presence during the week, he was aware of that fact; however, he had not realized that his feelings of longing for her company would continue to affect his performance. Spock could not fathom that Humans and other species could continue to work with so much emotional activity coursing through themselves. He wondered if it was why he found Humans to be so easily distracted. Spock began to wonder if his choice to pursue Nyota instead of allowing the hollowing feeling of unreturned affection grow was a wise one. Spock had hoped that, once relieved, the ailments caused by love would recede; however, it did not seem to be the case.

Now, instead of returning to a state of neutrality that was easily maintained by meditation and exercise, Spock was ever more anxious in his longing. His desire for Nyota's attentions were temporarily sated on weekends but during the weeks but he now felt jealousy unfurl in his mind when he saw Nyota walking smiling with other cadets. Spock had never felt jealousy before. His sense of competitiveness never led him to feel ill will towards others; however, now, he wished to push these unnamed cadets away from Nyota and monopolize her conversation. Spock longed less for Nyota's scent and more for her gentleness at his side or to be informed of her thoughts on various topics that he encountered during the day.

Spock knew it was impossible for them to resume their old schedule. During the week there was simply no way to see Nyota beyond a moment in the corridor. Nyota only came to study in his office if she was sure the faculty would be sparse. Nyota could not stay out all night without alerting Gaila about, if not the nature of her relationship with Spock, the fact that she had taken another lover. Spock did not generally take meals on campus and Nyota's dedication to her studies made it inconvenient for her to meet Spock for dinners during the week.

Spock could not turn his desires and emotions toward Nyota off but he also could not guarantee that she was not slipping away. Spock knew that she was taking the most logical actions for her career, and that she was considering his position as well. Still, Spock felt the gulf between them widening. Spock had no idea how to inform Nyota of his worries or of his dedication to her. He did not know if the feelings that he had been nursing for nearly half of his life would be sufficient to sustain Nyota if he could not communicate them to her and he did not truly understand the nature of her affect on him. Spock was not merely infatuated. He was not smitten. He was spellbound. In the fiery core of Vulcan emotion, he had chosen his path and it would be with Nyota wherever she went. The thoughts would not come to the forefront but in Spock's core, he knew that he was meant for Nyota's laughter and insight; her fierceness, kindness and her unique perspective. The only thing that Spock did not know as how to ensure that Nyota understood the depth of his love and how much he wished for her to respond in kind.

` ***

The only thing that Nyota was unsure of was whether Spock was content with where their relationship was at. Their time together was now mostly devoted to catching up on everything else that had happened during their days apart. They rarely had a moment of quiet to talk about the present, much less the future. Nyota was not sure how to bring it up either. She thought that Spock might have faced a bit of speculation about her constant presence in the department and she didn't want to add to any pressure he was facing, especially with his new rank as Commander.

It finally came up on its own. Nyota wondered aloud, as she sat at Spock's tiny dining table, if it would be appropriate for him to write a recommendation to a summer program that she wanted to go to in Korea at the end of the semester. Spock considered it and could not come to a satisfactory conclusion. It had been true that Nyota was phenomenal at her work when Spock had been her professor; however, Spock was unsure if he would be acting ethically by recommending her to such a post considering the current nature of their relationship.

"What would happen if we served on the same ship together Spock? You'd be my superior officer, you'd have to independently come to a conclusion about my work then."

"I believe that I could be excepted from having to review your duty directly Nyota." Spock was stirring a pot of lentils while Nyota reviewed the application requirements.

"And how is that exactly?" Nyota raised her eyebrow.

"In the unlikely situation that we are assigned on the same ship _and _I was your direct superior officer, we would function under the provisions that apply to married personnel."

"_Really_?" Nyota's eyes widened. "So you think we're going to get married?" Nyota felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. It was the same sort of excitement that coursed through her when she received the official email from Starfleet indicating that she had been admitted. When Nyota had applied, she knew she probably met the requirements and that she was probably smart enough; however, when she finally found out how her life would change to match her dreams, her excitement had been palpable and electric. She felt, in her short time as Spock's lover, the same way about her future with him.

"I did not say that." Spock responded calmly. "I merely indicated that those would be the portions of the code of conduct that would apply to your periodical reviews." Spock shivered a bit at Nyota's tone of voice at the suggestion of their marriage. He could not tell if she were incredulous or if she was excited by the prospect.

"Huh." Nyota rested her chin on her hand. "Do you think we'd even be together after I've graduated?" Nyota ventured in a measured tone, disguising her true feelings. "I mean, it would be great if we were both posted to the Enterprise, but it might happen that there is no place for me on it. I'm not set to graduate until after its scheduled commission date."

"I will wait." Spock said calmly. "I would not find it unacceptable to be on separate ships, or for both of us to post to a ship that is not the Enterprise. I would not find it acceptable for us to cease our relationship because of our assignments." Spock turned to look at Nyota as he said this, a small hope that she understood his earnestness. "I will wait Nyota." Spock repeated, looking into her eyes from across the small span between the kitchen and dining room.

"I see." Nyota stood up and walked into the kitchen behind Spock. He had the heat at well past eighty degrees Fahrenheit so they were both dressed for warmer temperatures. Nyota walked up behind him and rested her cheek against his back and stroked his bare arm with her fingers.

"It is my intention Nyota. Do you object?" Spock asked her over his shoulder matter-of-factly.

"No." Nyota inhaled his scent and closed her eyes. "I was wondering, you know, if you were..." Nyota searched for a word that wouldn't be loaded emotionally. "Content. Things have changed so much recently. I wasn't sure if you were still content with me, if you had an idea of what you wanted in our future."

"I am." Spock said quietly as he tended to his stew, turning off the heating element. "It is my intention to remain at your side as long as I am welcome." Spock turned around and faced Nyota. "Is this... acceptable?" Spock felt his stomach drop but nothing crossed his face.

"It is." Nyota lay her head on Spock's chest and sighed.

"Are you content?" Spock asked as he pressed his nose into Nyota's hair, analyzing the scent for the hundredth time. Spock wanted to ask more, to tell her more but the words stuck in his throat.

"I wish that we could spend more time together." Nyota said into Spock's chest. Nyota thought about what Spock had said. She pondered what it meant for Spock to acknowledge that he would wait for her, no matter what came their way. Nyota knew that it was unlikely that Spock would ever admit to loving her. He always showed her how he felt through his actions; his uncharacteristic tenderness and doting attentions. She had considered what her life might be like having to simply infer that she was cherished instead of hearing it; however, it was not lost on her that Spock had his own way of communicating. Nyota thought Spock's statement might be his way of telling her he loved her. "I think it'll be okay though. If we're going to be together we have to acknowledge that it won't always be easy."

"Perhaps." Spock closed his arms around Nyota, something that had become instinctive to him.

"My grandfather always told my father that love has to be a choice." Nyota looked up into Spock's eyes. "It's all well and good to fall in love when things are easy but it isn't easy for long. He said that when it stops being new and exciting, you have to chose to continue to love each other." Nyota paused and considered her next words. "I love you. Enough to make that choice, even when it isn't easy anymore."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking around through another story! I decided that I wasn't really loving the ending that I had before so I conferred with ayachan1412 (thanks for being my beta reader!) and re-wrote it. Thanks for your patience. I can't say when the next story will be posted-- maybe in a couple of days or a couple of weeks (I've got two in the hopper that already multichapter but the day they get up will depend on events beyond my control). So, maybe add me to your subscription alerts? Anyhow, thanks for reading and for your comments. I really love them. Oh, and yes, if you've read Love Letters, the conclusion you've drawn about Nyota at the very end is correct. :)


End file.
